By Myself
by Dreams Turn To Words
Summary: Bella can't choose between Jake & Edward. She decides to leave Forks, trying to give herself space and time. The boys will get over her right? But what happens when she returns to forks with her little coven and she is forever 18? Read and Review Please
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

Hello People!!! Here is my new story I liked the idea and decided to see where it would take me

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

By Myself – Chapter 1: Leaving

I had my bag all packed. The choice I had come to make was the hardest I may have had to decide in my life. I don't regret the day I left Phoenix, or the day Edward left me. Both brought me closer to the two people I love the most. I was now debating on how I would escape; my truck or my bike? My bike was in my trucks flat bed so when one died I could just grab the other one. I packed my backpack with food and all the money I had left. I stuffed about as much clothes as I could after that. I grabbed my CD player and my favorite CD; the one Edward had made me. I knew Alice could see this coming but with Jake tied into this I really hoped she didn't. I can't decide, I can't choose between the man I love more than my life or my sun, my warmth. They both deserved better than me. They deserved someone so much better than me. I had to run; I had made their lives living hells. I had to remove myself from their lives, even if it would kill me. I sighed and wrote a note to Charlie.

**Dad,**

**By the time you read this I will be gone. I'm sorry but I have to leave Forks. Call it soul searching if you will, thank you for letting me come to live with you in Forks. I will promise to stay in contact when I can.**

**Love Bells **

This was going to be harder than I thought. I sealed Charlie's letter in the envelope I label dad and moved on to the next one.

**Jake, **

**I love you like a brother, but I can't love you the way you want me to. It seems wrong. I wish you happiness when you finally do imprint. **

**From Bella**

Ok, this was getting easier. Like cutting the right strings and breaking free. But why does this seem so stupid? Oh right it was, running away from my problems was a brilliant idea. But it seemed so alluring, so inviting I had to take it and 'run with it' just to see where it will take me. I slipped that note into its envelope and started on the next one, the hardest.

**Edward,**

**Edward, I wouldn't be able to tell you this in person I couldn't be able to see me hurt you. I'm not leaving because of you or anyone. I'm leaving because of me. You deserve someone who doesn't need constant protection, someone who isn't as dull and boring as me. I will always love, more than you will ever know. But I can't put you or your loving family in danger because of me. Hopefully when Victoria sees that I'm gone she will leave you alone. I will love you forever, but it's all too much. I will never forget you. Forgive me, I love you.**

**Love, Bella **

**P.S – Please tell your family that I love them all, and I'm going to miss them especially Alice. **

There it was I was done. I folded up the letter and placed it in the envelope named Edward; sealing my heart inside. I placed the letters on my bed, the Cullen's were hunting, and Jake had pack business. I told the wolf Paul who was watching my house that I was going to the dump to drop off the bike. He actually believed me…I guess he wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch. I left the window an inch open so when Edward came he would think I was here. I ran to my truck holding back the tears that were burning in my eyes. I started the ignition and started to drive away. I didn't have a radio and I didn't what to be pulled over by wearing head phones. I kept driving in silence. When I reached the border of Forks and saw 'you are now leaving Forks' sign pass I felt utterly horrible. But the adventure was calling the urge to protect my family and friends were so much more over powering the bad feelings were muted. I was escaping and hopefully taking all my bad luck with me and maybe the memory of me.

* * *

I know it is short but the first chappie is always a test go. now please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Letters

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! or happy Hanukkah!!!

Ok this was going to be named on my own like in the profile but i saw someone had a story with the same tittle so i changed it XP

Hope you like this. these chappoes are going to be short for a while so yea ok now i'm going to shut up and let you read.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Letters

Edward POV

"EDWARD!!!!" my pixie sister broke my concentration, on the deer in front of me.

"What Alice," I hissed as the deer broke off running. Now I'm going to find another one. I turned to see the panic in my sister's eyes. "Well?"

"It's Bella," she whispered.

"What happened Alice?" I asked, becoming more worried than angry.

"She's gone," she started sobbing. Jasper appeared out of the woods to comfort her. I had become terrified. My Bella is gone?

"What do you mean by gone?"

"She just left," she continued sobbing. I broke off into a run towards Bella's house. She couldn't be gone, why would she leave? She is in so much danger with Victoria as it is. Why would she leave me? I gotten to her house and noticed the truck was gone and the cruiser was there. I knocked on the door like a normal boyfriend should instead of climbing through the window, which in no doubt that I would. Charlie opened it but he seemed more like a ghost of himself. He was holding on to a piece of paper.

"What do you want?" he snarled. But it was half hearted, something was wrong.

"I need to speak to Bella is she here?" Asked hopeful but given the look on Charlie's face I was to late.

"She's gone," he said. He shook his head, holding back the tears he was fighting. "She left you this," he handed me a letter and slammed the door. If it wasn't for my vampire hearing I would be able to hear poor Charlie breakdown. I sat on the steps and opened the letter and began to read Bella's beautifully clumsy handwriting.

**Edward,**

**Edward, I wouldn't be able to tell you this in person I couldn't be able to see me hurt you. I'm not leaving because of you or anyone. I'm leaving because of me. You deserve someone who doesn't need constant protection, someone who isn't as dull and boring as me. I will always love, more than you will ever know. But I can't put you or your loving family in danger because of me. Hopefully when Victoria sees that I'm gone she will leave you alone. I will love you forever, but it's all too much. I will never forget you. Forgive me, I love you.**

**Love, Bella **

**P.S – Please tell your family that I love them all, and I'm going to miss them especially Alice. **

She was gone. I didn't deserve anyone that wasn't her. I didn't even deserve her after what I have put her through. She was my everything; the light in this darkness that I lived in. She has gotten up and taken herself away from me. She thought by taking herself from Forks Victoria would leave us alone. But if she loves me why did she leave? Then I remembered the reason I left. I left to protect her, and now she was trying to protect me.

"What are you doing here leech?" a growl came in front of me. I looked up from the letter to see that disgusting dog; Jacob. I stood up trying to keep came. He was most likely another one her motives.

"This is my girlfriend's house is it not? I'm here for Bella." Bella would be glaring at me now for acting like this to him, but I didn't care. I would gladly rip his head off.

"Shouldn't you be hunting or something maybe attracting more vampires to come and kill her?"

"Jake?" Charlie called from the door. Jake walked past me up into the house. I went home to tell my family about Bella. All the life in my life was gone forever.

Jake POV

"What's wrong Charlie? Dad said you called and wanted me to come by." I sat on the couch with Charlie. Everything was a little to quiet for me. "Charlie where's Bella?" He held his head in his hands and started crying. Something must have happened. Was Bella alright? Had Victoria finally gotten her?

"She's gone," he muttered.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I mean by packed up and left gone," he handed me a letter with my name on it. I ripped it open slightly tearing the actual letter and read it.

**Jake, **

**I love you like a brother, but I can't love you the way you want me to. It seems wrong. I wish you happiness when you finally do imprint. **

**From Bella**

I didn't know how to react. But I couldn't stay here anger was coursing through my body. How could she leave me? I stormed out the house and morphed as I reached the bottom of the steps. I ran into the woods begging god for this to be one big nightmare but it wasn't.

* * *

I hoped u like it note i'm team edward so jake id going to tortured XD but i promise i try to be nice. Now please review!!!! yes, that little green button you know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Mia

Ello everyone! hoped everyone enjoyed their holidays =)

Now on with the chappie...i dont own twilight

* * *

By Myself – Chapter 3: Meeting Mia

Bella POV

Stupid, stupid, stupid truck I muttered over and over again. I had made it to Utah but it eventually broke down. I was on some desolate road, in the middle of no wear and I had no gas and no spare engine. I had been driving for about 3 weeks I think. I drove all of California and the decided to come here. I sat there debating what to do now. I guess I could wait and see who comes down the road. I began to drift of into sleep. I haven't had much I only stopped for gas and the bathroom. My eyelids grew heavy and eventually went to sleep.

_I was standing in the woods between Edward and Jake. They were far from me like maybe 30 feet. Edward held out his arm for and Jake held out his hand. I felt torn between them; the love of my life or my sun. The force was psychically painful. I couldn't take it I turned and I ran. I kept running I could hear Edward and Jake calling my name over and over again. I kept looking forward but there was someone there, someone with violent orange red hair and pale skin; Victoria. I couldn't stop running. I was running right to her and then everything went black. I could still hear the voices of Edward and Jake calling my name, but they were becoming whispers as a tapping sound grew louder dragging me from my dream. _

I woke up from my dream to notice it was dark now and the tapping in my dream was from something tapping on my glass. It was a young woman, early twenties maybe she had thick sunglasses on. But why would she need thick sunglasses in the middle of the night? I rolled down the window when I noticed she was smiling and carrying a flashlight. Honestly how dangerous can she be?

"Hey you need a little help?" she asked. Her voice as soft and bell like. From the light from the flashlight she had dark hair and extremely pale skin.

"My trucks engine just blew, and I'm out of gas so I can't use the bike in the back," I explained.

"You want me to take a look under the hood?" she asked. "I'm pretty good with cars."

"Um sure let me help you," I got out of the car to join her. She was a little shorter than me an inch maybe. "I'm Bella," I told her.

"I'm Mia," she held out her hand. I touched it but stepped back after feeling the icy cold fingers. "I'm sorry cold hands," she muttered walking over to the hood and lifting it. "What the hell happened in here?" she asked passing the light over the broken parts. "Bella, I'm sorry but even a NASCAR mechanic can't fix this half of this pieces are kept to together by gum, duct tape and god knows what else. I could try and get it going again but I don't have the right tools." She slammed to hood back down. "Here you can come to my place if you want. We can call a tow truck in the morning and maybe get you something to eat if you would like." I didn't know I f should trust this person. But I didn't want to just sit here.

"Well, thank you," honestly after running away from Forks what else was I going to get into? I grabbed my bag from the cab of the car.

"My car is up this way. I had to park a little far away. You never know what you can meet on this road." I followed her, her odd warning sent shivers down my spine. I noticed she had a dark blue mini cooper with the windows tinted back. Who was this person and why did I trust her? Something about her was drawing her I got in the passengers seat as she turned on the ignition. She slammed her foot on to the gas and we took off down the road. She had a music like voice, cold hands, covered up eyes, tinted windows, and an enjoyment to speed. Hmmm….

Mia POV

Oh great, Mike is going to rip me to shreds for this. But what was I supposed to do leave her on the side of the road? I grazed through her memory hoping to maybe get some information out of her. But I kept coming up blank, like I was hitting a stupid brick wall. I cursed in myself. This girl was oddly interesting, I think Teri will like her, and little peter might like her too. I guess we have to wait and see. I just hope nobody is hungry.

* * *

hehe little cliffie =P please review!!!! more reviews the quicker the next chappie comes up. +)


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Lives

Finally a longer chappie XP ok here it goes.

I Do no Own Twilight (I need to come up with a better disclaimer)

* * *

By Myself – Chapter 4: Secret Lives

Bella POV

We turned onto a dark forest road. The headlights were the only light and it was slightly creepy.

"My family likes seclusion. No one really seems to like us," Mia explained. Hmm, that's not helping their 'I'm not a vampire' thing.

"Who are your family?" I asked I didn't know if I was asking too much.

"My Parents are Teri and Mike and Peter is my little brother he is about eight," She told me. "Here we are," she announced we pulled up to a slightly large log cabin. It was cute, but oddly mysterious. We got out of the car and I followed behind her. When we reached the door she turned to me. "Wait here, I should warn them," she unlocked the door and stepped inside but she didn't close the door. I could hear faint whispers.

"You did what?!" a male voice whispered. I guess this was Mike.

"Mike, she couldn't just leave her there, we can take Peter hunting. Say we are camping," a woman's voice said reasonably.

"This should be a good test for Peter; we have kept him hiding for so long," Mia complained.

"Mia, he is only eight, he mentally can't control his blood lust," Mike insisted. I took a small step back. I had been drawn into a coven of vampire's maybe that's why she was hiding her eyes. Shit. Shit. Shit, I was going to be dinner.

"Hey don't forget I'm older than you," a little voice complained.

"Not psychically," The male hissed. "Come on we can go hunting," he stated then there was quiet. Mia came and opened the door.

"My Family went camping," she explained. She led me into the house, and the small cabin was filling with different things, a collection from different periods. "My parents like to collect stuff. I'm more partial to the sixties memorabilia myself," she said. "There is a guest bed room down the hall. You like pasta?" I nodded but I don't think vampires kept pasta around the house. I found the room and left my bag there. I walked back out to living room and found the kitchen. I was debating on actually saying that I knew what she was. "My mom didn't go shopping but we can order pizza. We don't have many people here," she kept her sunglasses on as she dialed the number.

"You know you don't have to do anything you have already done so much, if I can borrow the phone and call a cab," she stopped dialing the number and hung up and looked up. "I mean if that would be easier," I countered.

"Are you afraid?" she asked sarcastically, but I could tell the meaning behind it.

"No," I said. "Nothing can scare me anymore." she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mike and Teri are going to kill me for this but," she took off her sun glasses and looked me straight in the eye; her eyes were black and gold. Gold? I was expecting red like the Volturi.

"You're a vampire." I stated more than a question. She nodded. "But you're a vegetarian vampire, you won't hurt me."

"How do you know all this?" she asked. "Come sit down," she pointed to a stool next to her. I sat down, a little nervous but nothing like what I felt in the past.

"My story is not that interesting," I warned her.

"Please, if you know about vampires it has to be interesting if you're a human." I took a deep breath and began my story. I explain to her about how I move to forks and Edward. I went into detail about Him and his whole family and about them being vampires. I briefly explained about him leaving and Voltera briefly; they were still hard topics. Then I slipped everything about Jake and how Victoria was coming to kill me.

"And that's when I decided to leave. I felt they would be better off without me." she shook her head in disbelief.

"You know you're the first girl around my physical age that I have talked to in fifty years? And it is such a small world that we know some of the same vampires." I could tell shock on my face formed. She laughed. "Here let me get you some water before I tell you how I know your vampires." She turned and brought back a glass of water.

"I was changed on one of those vampire raids during that religious upheaval time period," she explained.

"So does that mean you're as old as Carlisle?" I asked her.

"Yes, but not in human years I'm nineteen, and my brother is my actual brother he is only eight. Have you ever heard of an immoral child?" She asked me.

"No," I shook my head. I couldn't remember if Edward had said something or not.

"Well then Carlisle is a man of his word. You see when I was bit I had hidden my brother in a hidden place in our house, then after my transformation and found him and accidentally bit him." She held face in her hands. "I felt so ashamed. We both knew the stories about vampires. I dammed an eight year old to forever be an eight year old. He can never enjoy things of us older people and is stuck like that forever," she ranted. I didn't know what to say. "Anyway, after a few years we met Carlisle and he told us about eating animals instead of humans. He took care of us for about ten years working with our powers and our thirst together. He also taught us about immortal children would easily be killed by Volturi. They claimed the children were way to powerful for their own good. That's when we decided not to put Carlisle in danger anymore and left. He was like an uncle to us. We never called him father because it was just too soon to be calling anyone by that, anyway we lived in hiding working on our powers on our own and my thirst is completely under control. My brothers thirst other hand; not so much. That is how we got Mike and Teri. They were hiking in the Adirondacks; after we moved to America. That wasn't the best swim. But that's another story. Peter and I were hunting and found their scent and he ran off. I couldn't stop him, I just able to rip him off of them. Now they are our parents. Teri didn't like how we were such wild 'ragamuffins'," She quoted the air before she continued. "They took us in as their own, but then while traveling we meet Victoria. She saw Peter and threatened to tell the Volturi. We tried to kill her but her and that James was too good for us." Now we have been hiding out here for fifty years. I had just gotten the car so I could at least go to the book store and there you show up with that horrible excuse for a truck," she smiled. She seemed to have finished her story.

"You it's not your fault," I told her. "For your brother or anything," it was true. It wasn't her fault someone bit her and her newborn sense took over and got her brother and later on he bit Mike and Teri.

"You make guilt sound stupid," she laughed. We sat there in silence for a while.

"You said you and your brother had powers," I tried to pick up the conversation

"Yes, I can see people's memories, even the forgotten ones. I can manipulate them as in make you forget them or add news ones. My brother can make him and his scents completely disappear. He can do it to people in close range to. You see why the Volturi can't find him. They'll use him." She cared a lot about her brother.

"Well you don't have to worry about me telling anyone."

"Thanks I better tell the family that you know and about how Victoria might be following you." I nodded as she went to call them back. I couldn't hear her she was whispering so only vampires could hear. I heard her slam the phone and walked back to the kitchen. "I'm sorry I dragged you here."

"What happened?"

"They want to talk to you."

Mia POV

I slipped out of the room and quickly dialed the phone. I had just spread my entire vampire history and my families to this human. I'm sorry but I was in deep crap.

"So did you bite her yet?" my annoying little brother asked.

"Peter," I hissed. "This is no time for jokes now hand the phone over to Teri or Mike."

"Alright," I hear a shuffling and then my father for all intensive purposes come on.

"Talk to me Mia."

"She knows about vampires. I didn't tell her she knew what I was just by looking at my eyes. She knows who Carlisle Cullen is and she also knows Victoria." I finished up quickly.

"How?"

"She dated one of his vampire sons."

"No, not that I mean Victoria, how does she know Victoria?" he asked.

"She is being hunted by her. It's a long story I think she should tell you."

"Mia! She has to leave now! We have been fine hiding here and don't need any interruptions."

"Mike, stop being a hot head if you had blood pressure it would be through the roof. Now calm down and we can talk this out if you come back. Bella is really sweet and understanding."

"Fine but I'm not a hundred percent sure any of us will keep cool about this."

"Dad," I said. A name I rarely used. "It will be fine." I slammed the phoned down. Maybe a little to dramatic and a little too hard but I didn't care. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to Bella again. "I'm sorry I dragged you here." I muttered, I should have just left her on the side of the road, but that wasn't how I taught to treat other people.

"What happened?" she asked. She was so innocent to everything and she didn't give a dam that a deadly creature sat next to her and more were on their way.

"They want to talk to you."

* * *

So yea, i think we all know wahts going o happen in the next few chappies. But we will see *evil laugh**Coughs* hm got to work on that any way please press that little green button and send me a little note please =)


	5. Chapter 5: Talking

Here the next chappie i have to make up for not posting last night. so expect another soon

I don't own twilight

* * *

By Myself - Chapter 5: Talking

Bella POV

Okay, this wont be so bad, they just want to talk it's not like she they wanted me for lunch or whatever time of day it was. Mia was staring at me.

"Sorry," she apologized looking away. "I can't read your memories and it very annoying." That reminded me of how Edward couldn't read my mind or how Aro couldn't either.

"Edward or Aro couldn't read my mind either so your whole memory thing with my mind shouldn't either," I told her. Her eyes went bigger.

"You know Aro?" she asked. I nodded. "I really brought home the worst danger magnet possible." Before I could say anything the front door opened and little boy came running into the kitchen and knocked Mia off her chair.

"So Mia did you eat her yet?" He asked excitedly. Mia laughed.

"No unlike you I don't fell the need eat people," she told up and the boy was on her back with his arms wrapped around her neck and his legs around her middle. "This," she pointed to the boy, "is Peter or you can call him squirt like I do."

"Hi," he said. His eyes were gold and his dirty blond hair was tussled on top of his head.

"Hello." Next were the two adults. The woman had long blond hair almost down to her waist and her mate was tall and built like Emmet but had hair more like Carlisle of course both had the golden eyes.

"You must be the little human Mia brought home," the woman spoke if you were blind folded her voice could easily be mistaken for that of Rosalie's; if she did have a soft spot.

"Hi, I'm Bella thank you for letting me into your house," I had no idea what to say to these people. They let me into their house without really knowing me.

"Any to help people really and Mia hasn't had someone to talk to in a really long time," she looked over at Mia with a motherly look that a normal mother would give any child. The man didn't look too pleased.

"Mia says you know Victoria." he started. "How may I ask?"

"Edward a vampire killed her mate James because he wanted my blood. So in sought for revenge she is trying to kill me to get back at Edward for killing James. She is even gathering a new born army to come and get me." I heard little Peter let out a tiny growl.

"Are we going to fight them?" Peter asked.

"No!" Teri cried out. "No one is fighting anyone, especially you." Peter whined a little but stalked off out off the kitchen until we heard a door close.

"I don't want anyone fighting for me; maybe I should just take my bag and walk towards the nearest town. You have already done enough by letting me into your house." I wasn't going to let another family of vampires worry about me. I tried to stand up but I became very woozy and sat back down. I held my hand against my head.

"Oh your poor dear, it looks like your dead on your feet. Come on you need rest before you go any where." Teri put an arm around me and guided me down the hall.

"What time is it?" I asked. My words were slurred. What was going on? A few moments ago I was fine. Maybe it was one of their powers.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning dear. You have been talking to Mia all night." She led me to the bedroom where I had placed my bag and I fell onto the bed in a dreamless sleep

Mia POV

"Nice way to get a human to sleep Teri," I teased when she got back in the room. She rarely used her ability to disorientate people. It is funny when she makes her husband walk into a wall when she gets mad at him.

"I thought she could use a rest, you didn't see the bags under her eyes?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"I guess I was too interested in conversation."

"Well before you get attached but I think that's too late; let's call up your friend Carlisle. He is like a second father to her." How the hell would Mike know that? Oh right relationship reader. For him it's like people have family trees hanging above their heads with all the people that mean something to them.

"How come your powers work on her and not mine?" I complained.

"Mine is more physical than anything and mikes isn't mental or physical I guess emotional," Teri explained.

"Carlisle is a doctor according to that girl's history with him he fixed her up on one than more occasions," Mike said. He really didn't like Bella.

"Fine, I'll look up the hospital but she doesn't want to be found, she wants her freedom she is so confused between This Edward and this Jacob she has no idea what to do."

"What are you going to do about it?" Mike hissed. "Are you going to help her find this freedom and make her decision?"

"Maybe I will. I can't take hiding out like this anymore! I want to least have some relationship with someone my physical age!" Now I was getting angry.

"Well then leave with her. See how much good that would do for your brother." Oh we are going to have that age old argument again.

"I know it is my fault for what he is but why can't I leave for at least one year? It not like she is going to appear at our doorstep tomorrow with the Volturi next to her honestly give it a break." With that stormed off to my room shutting and locking my door. The lock meant 'do not enter' and everyone learned to least abide by that. I went on my laptop and typed in Forks hospital on Google. It is amazing what you can find on Google. I wrote down the number. I wasn't going to let that Edward in on this. He could struggle for a little. I dialed the number on my un-needed cell phone because I didn't have people I could call. I let it ring a few times.

"Forks Hospital how may I help you today?" A lady's voice answered the phone.

"Hello, I'm looking for Doctor Carlisle Cullen is he in today?" I asked.

"Y-yes I think so, would like to put me you through to his office?" she asked. I think she was stunned or something. Whatever.

"Yes please."

"Alright let me see if he is there."

"Thank you very much." Now was the waiting game.

Carlisle POV

I have been doing paper work for god knows how many years and yet it still seemed to annoy me. There was a knock on my office door that caused me to stop and look up.

"Come in." The door opened and then Nurse Cathy came in. She was a nice woman always there, always staring.

"Doctor Cullen there is a girl on the phone for you."

"Who is it Cathy?" Maybe it was one of the girls or Esme. Maybe there was some clue was to where Bella might be. Edward refuses to leave his room and Alice is just sitting on the couch trying to see her but nothing was coming up. She explained it as like watching a fuzzy TV and couldn't make out the people.

"I don't know sir." She knows everyone of my families' voices; I wonder who could be asking for me.

"What line is she on?" I asked her.

"Two."

"Thank you Cathy," I picked up the phone and hit the two.

"Hello this is Doctor Cullen."

"Carlisle, it has been way to long," a sweet voice said. I hadn't heard this voice in ages

"Yes Mia, I believe it has been a long time. How are you and Peter?" I missed these two children. They called me uncle sometimes, I enjoyed the term of endearment.

"We are fine; I can completely control my thirst. I was even able to walk in a hospital just to try it out. Peter on the other hand still has a few kinks to work out. We have two more in our little coven now." Hmm I wondered who that happened.

"Really? That's wonderful you may have to stop by and see me sometime. Who are they new people?"

"I think I will have to if you're not moving anytime soon. They are Teri and Mike; Peter got them in the Adirondacks around the 1950's." So that is what she meant by kinks. "Do you have any new members? I know we left you alone." I could tell a hint of regret and sadness in her voice.

"I have a mate named Esme, and five 'children', Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper."

"Wow, talk about a Brady bunch sized family; I really happy for you Carlisle. But I didn't call mainly for a social call."

"Really? And why did you call?"

"Think I found your runaway." She found Bella? But how?

"How do you know about Bella?"

"Easy she was sitting on the side of the road with that poor excuse for a car and I brought her home." That's Bella always finding trouble.

"Where are you?" I was hoping to get an address, a state something.

"That I am not obliged to tell you, I'm afraid. She doesn't want to be found at least not yet, so is confused and scared though she doesn't show it much."

"Mia," maybe trying to be reasonable with her could work. "My family is a reek without her. Please where are you?" she sighed.

"I want to tell you but I don't think she wants people to know where she is. She just needs time to think, and she wants to get the danger away from you and your family plus that mutt Jacob. Have there been any news with Victoria?"

"No all sources of her are gone," Then I realized Victoria could becoming after her. But why would she leave? We could easily protect her. But she was trying to prtect us. Then I heard a door break open.

"PETER! I'm going to kick your ass!" Looks like Mia developed a modern teen dialog.

"I want to talk to Carlisle too," I could hear him complain.

"Fine, Carlisle squirt wants to talk to you. Do you have time?" I thought about my paper work.

"Yes I believe I do."

"Hi Carlisle," Peter came on the phone. "You're friend is funny, she likes to talk in her sleep. It's really interesting."

"Really?" I knew Bella talked in her sleep but for his sake I'll play along. "What is she saying Peter?"

"I'll let you listen," he said. The nurses were most likely wondering what I was doing on the phone for so long but that doesn't matter much. "Here, but please be very quiet."

"No…stay away," I could hear Bella sleep talking. Edward said she always said the truth when she slept. "Edward….Jake….Victoria…No stay away danger magnet…must stay away…too much trouble."

"See?" Peter said.

"I see can you please give the phone back to Mia."

"Sure, Bye Carlisle."

"Bye Peter."

"Mia here," Mia came back on. Talking to them reminded me how much I missed them. Though I do have my family now, they are still important part of my past. Not even Esme knows about them. I promised that no one would know about them. After all Peter was something that is believed not.

"I won't tell my family about her. It would be like this conversation never happened, but please promise me something."

"Sure Carlisle. What is it?"

"Please don't be afraid to call here again." I didn't want to be and few hundred years until I talked to her again.

"No problem now, I have to learn how to try and cook food again. She is waking up."

"Alright, goodbye Mia, it was a pleasure talking to you again."

"You to Carlisle, goodbye, don't worry she is in good hands." Then the phone went dead.

* * *

Hmm so what will happen now?

Please hit the review button and send me a review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Road Trip

* * *

Sorry about not updating sooner. Lots of personal stuff going on so anyway here chappie 6

My intinals are not SM

* * *

By Myself: Chapter Six: Road Trip

Bella POV

I wok up to the smell of pizza filling the house, I walked toward the kitchen. Mia was there staring disgusted at the box.

"Finally you're up," she pushed the box towards me. "It smells horrible," I opened the box and took a slice.

"Thanks, where are you family members?"

"They went hunting; they aren't on talk terms with right now." I felt horrible I brought this on her I should have just said no back at the truck.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault it was eventually going to come. I wanted to ask you something." I stopped eating the pizza and put it down despite my hungry stomach.

"Sure, I guess." What more could she ask me?

"Can I join your road trip? Please?" she had those puppy dog eyes. The kind when I refused to let Alice play Bella Barbie. I guess a companion would be nice, but not a babysitter.

"I would like that, but not if you're going to baby sit me." She shook her head her hair wrapped around her face.

"No just as riding buddy, I promise I won't be any trouble." She started begging. She reminded me a lot about Alice. But she wasn't that jumpy.

"Alright." I gave in. Maybe she could help me figure this out. And she did have a car. She started jumping up and clapping her hands together in excitement; great another Alice. She hugged me nearly knocking me over.

"You won't regret this," she promised. I wasn't going to think about regretting it. I don't think I would. "Come on," she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the pizza. "You can take a shower and then we can hit the road." She pushed me into the bathroom.

Mia POV

Ok she does her business while I pack some of that disgusting food she was eating. We needed to get out of here fast. Last night Teri caught a scent and it wasn't ours. It was Victoria, Peter had covered up his and our 'parents' scents. I convinced him to leave my scent open to draw her away with Bella. She would think he was with me. He was reluctant at first but realized it was the best. We had already said our good byes and promised to keep in touch when we were out of her range. But Victoria was a tracker; she was going to get us. I hoped we could fight her off. But one against the army wasn't looking to bright Mike and Teri took Peter up to Canada. He is perfectly safe. I twisted the keys to my car in my hand, holding the pizza I stuffed into a plastic bag with the other. I looked around the cabin we had been living in for the past years. Our collection of stuff we had to leave behind but I could see us coming back here in the future. But they did have a lot of sunny days. Bella came out the bathroom in fresh new clothes and her hair still wet.

"Finally," I said. Humans took forever. One thing time hasn't granted me is patience. I seriously lacked it, I don't get it sometimes. "You ready?" she seemed confused as I handed her the bag of pizza. What? I thought humans ate that stuff a lot according to books and movies.

"I guess, where to?" She asked. That I don't know she wanted to away from Forks and I need to get away from here.

"How about we take it East and see where we go?" That seemed broad enough. She won't find out about Victoria, She can make her decision and I can drop her off in Forks. Dust off my hands and we are done. It could seem so easy.

"Alright," I can't believe she could trust a total stranger. Who I was I to her but a person who picked her up off the side of the road. We walked outside toward my car packed her bag, mine, and my laptop. She got in the front passenger and got into the drivers seat.

"I'm going to roll down your window because the food smells horrible. I don't know how your vampires could stand it." She laughed lightly.

"Sorry I know my human habits can be annoying. I wanted to get rid of them you know?" she said staring at the pizza.

Bella POV

"Really," she said sarcastically. "Who would dam themselves to something like this?" How did every single vampire feel the same way about their fate?

"Well I wanted to be with him forever. He said if I wasn't around, he going to kill himself. But the thought of him ending his life was too much for me."

"So that is when he proposed to you after the Volturi?" she was speeding down the highway. But the speeds was so normal to me it felt right. I nodded.

"Think my mother scared me out of commitment," I said honestly.

"I think I get that. You only known the guy what a year? And a good part of that year he left you or like you said in the beginning ignored you, I mean now a days it seems it takes people years to even propose."

"Call it his nature," I muttered. We were quiet after that. I drifted off into sleep again.

~one week later~ (oh come on we all know what's going to happen so I'm just going to jump straight to it)

"Hey Can I drive?" I asked after we took a moment to stretch our legs. Mia also had to hunt. She looked at me with her light golden eyes flipping the key in her hand deciding.

"I guess," she tossed me the keys. "But if you dent it I swear to god, I might bite you." I wouldn't mind that. It might make this choice a little easier. Yea that's right I still haven't made a choice yet. I got into the drivers seat. Mia slipped on her seat belt in the passenger seat. She seemed frighten.

"Oh come on it wont be that bad," I started to car and began drive down the road. I was enjoying my time with her. She was a mix of Angela and Alice. Though she was keeping a close eye on me, she seemed to enjoy my human needs. She found them interesting asking what things tasted like or what is what to dream. Though my dreams are nightmares I still tell her about them. After a while Mia's body went stiff in her seat. "What?"

"Victoria." I can't say I wasn't afraid but this is what I wanted; her to follow me and get away from Forks.

"How do you know?" I asked slightly putting my foot on the gas pedal.

"I can see her memories," she said. My foot hit the gas pedal harder. "There are more with her to judging by the blur of memories I'm getting with hers." Once again my foot went on the pedal that much harder. I might have been going over a hundred. I wasn't looking at the road just Mia's fearful face. "There are just way too many for me to handle on my own." Mia looked at me with sorrow written; she thought we were going to die. Hell I'll admit I know we are going to die. Maybe death is a welcoming thing. I have been almost there once. "BELLA LOOK OUT!" I turned my head to look forward but it was too late. I had driven us off the road into a ditch right towards a tree at over a hundred. I could hear the clashing of metal and the breaking of glass. I hit my head against the windshield and slumped back down in the drivers' seat. The steering wheel was now and inch from my chest, I could feel the glass entangled in my hair and the smell of rust and salt were flooding my senses. The roof was now on top of my head and I could feel the delayed air bag hit my chest with the force of the explosion. I hear the ribs crack inside me but I barely felt the pain which was being dulled by the stinging in my head. I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew what had happened and now I was going to die. "Oh my god, Bella are you there?" I could here Mia's voice and I tried to say something but it just came out all slurred. I didn't even know what I was saying. I wasn't afraid of dying. I was going gladly welcome it. They say death is easy and life is harder. But I still hadn't made a choice but I guess it didn't matter any more when the world goes dark.

Mia POV

Shit, shit, shit, shit. Well, at least I was alive. To be honest I think I did more damage to the car then it did you me. I guess I can thank my being indestructible. The car was now literally wrapped around the trunk of the tree and then the top fell on top the car. Ha, this will be a good story to tell.

"Oh my god, Bella are you there?" I asked, but they reply and was in-auditable the tree had crushed the space between us and the smoke from the delayed air bag didn't help much. I cursed for getting such a small car; I should have gone for the Hummer. It would have been safer. Even stand up against the danger magnet. I could still hear or well see if you want to say the memories of Victoria and her little group of followers. Crap, what am I going to do? I could fake that she was dead. I could barely hear her heart beat and I was sitting right next to her, of course there was the tree and the roof in the way. I pushed the open and let the whole car door fall to the ground. There wasn't saving the car. It was doomed for the junk yard. I stepped out and stretched but stop when I smelt gasoline. Crap, the car was ready to set fire any minute. I ran over to the Bella's door. Which I noticed was currently not on the hinges anymore but on the ground in front of me. I carefully got Bella got out. Her body was limb but her pulse was faint. She was still there if I ran her to the hospital she may make it but the head wound she had was draining to much blood. It was cut from the top of her forehead all the way down her jaw. I placed her gently on the ground. I took off my sweater and tried to use it to slow the bleeding, but there wasn't much to stop. Her face was paler and colder. She was on the brink of death.

"Well it looks like I'm too late to kill her myself," I looked up from Bella and saw Victoria with maybe ten new-borns behind her. All had glowing red eyes, they must have just fed or they would be going straight to Bella with blood lust.

"I'm sorry for that," I spoke with venom. Calm Mia, don't blow it. But why couldn't she hear Bella's heart beat? But standing up for her I could barely hear it and I was right next to her. Come on hang in there Bella, wait till she leaves we can get out of this. Victoria was approaching us and knelt on the other side of Bella. Now I hoped Bella stayed unconscious for the time being because she would have a heart attack and then die. Personally I don't want to explain to Carlisle how I let his sons maybe soon to be wife die. Victoria grazed her pale hand across the gash on Bella's face; taking some of the blood on her hand. She brought it up to her face, oh please god don't eat it. She licked her fingers. EW, I'm sorry but ew.

"I don't see why James wanted her blood so much. It's not that appetizing, rather stale." Oh no, stale blood meant death. "Now why don't you tell me where your little brother is?" Oh no, lie, lie, lie.

"I don't know he had been traveling with the other two, I broke away from that coven I wanted to live on my own." That was easy.

"I guess your telling the truth," she reached her hand with some of the blood on my face, leave a blood streak across my face. Don't breathe I told myself. Don't smell it. You don't want it. She had a smirk on her face when she saw that I was fighting the urge to taste it. She stood up. Taking the blood filled sweater with her. I heard that nomads took things of there victims I guess Bella's blood was considered a victory. "If you're lying about your brother, I'm coming for you."

"I'll always be ready," I promised her. "Now I think there should be some body to give to the cops and the morgue don't you?" I looked at the nearing new borns.

"Come on my friends there are bigger things to eat than that garbage," Victoria hissed. Then they turned running into the forest. I began giving Bella CPR but it wasn't working I had to bite her if she wanted to live.

"Hang in there Bella; don't go toward that warm and fuzzy light. Come back for Jake, for Edward, Alice, Charlie. Anyone just come back." I noticed I was dry sobbing by then. I pushed her hair back to show her neck, I debated with myself, but I couldn't just let her die. I took a deep breath and bite down but quickly with drew, the taste was amazing. The floral taste was amazing. I bit down her wrists and ankles, struggling with the taste. I continued pumping at her heart to keep it going. It was a waiting game now.

* * *

Hope that was good. I'm sorry if the accident was too in depth but personal experiances make you go crazy on the subject lol well enough of my ranting REVIEW PLEASE!!!! come on you know you want to do it!! =D


	7. Chapter 7: To Be Dead Or Not To Be Dead?

Ok i know this is short but i wanted to have a chappie strictly on her changing and the cullens finding out about her 'death' so sorry for the shortness. If i done up date tomorrow HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!

* * *

By Myself – Chapter 7: To Be Dead Or Not To Be Dead?

Alice POV

_There was a car wrapped around a tree and the drivers' side was covered in blood. The scene grazed over two people; one on the ground and one's back facing me. _

"_Hang in there Bella; don't go toward that warm and fuzzy light. Come back for Jake, for Edward, Alice, Charlie. Anyone just come back." A girl was giving Bella CPR while she was sobbing. There was a big gash on Bella's face and she was extremely pale even for a vampire. Then the vision was blank._

"NO!" I screamed from my spot on the couch in our living room, while we all watched TV. Edward had creamed the same time I did but more a scream of emotional pain than an actual word. I held my head in my hands sobbing. Bella was dead?

"Alice, what did you see?" my husband asked. He was rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me down.

"Bella…Car…Blood…Death," was all I could say between sobs. I wish I cry the tears I wanted to shed.

"Was she with anyone?" Carlisle asked. He was home from the hospital which was odd from him. He was recently spending a lot of time there.

"There was a girl giving her CPR but Bella's face was so pale, it was hopeless," I said and then continued sobbing. Esme was being comforted by Carlisle. Emmett was being comforted by Rose and Edward was just staring blankly. I wonder what was going through his mind. "Edward, please say something for God sakes!!!" I cried at him. But my request was denied when he was walked up the stairs in to his room and closed the door.

"Was there anything said?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"The girl said; 'Hang in there Bella; don't go toward that warm and fuzzy light. Come back for Jake, for Edward, Alice, Charlie. Anyone just come back.'" I looked at world bleakly now. I didn't know where she was. I could help her, I could just wait. Wait like everyone else. I was loosing my sister and my best friend. Carlisle and Esme would lose the girl they loved like a daughter. Emmet would lose his little sister he always picked on and Jasper and Rose would lose the one thing that made this family whole. Edward. Poor Edward; he lose the love his life, the light in his darkness. Please Bella, please be alright.

Edward POV

When Alice put the words Bella and death together my world came crashing down. Everything just caved in, nothing mattered any more. I sat in my room un-sure how to express myself. Without Bella I was nothing absolutely nothing. I listened to my family's thoughts from downstairs.

_Oh poor Edward, poor Bella please let everything be alright. – Esme._

_My little sister gone? No she wouldn't just die on Edward like that. – Emmett_

_Oh boo hoo, the humans gone. I give it 10 years everyone will be Bella who? – Rosalie_

_Mia said she would be safe, something really horrible must have happened. I wonder what Mia will do? – Carlisle. _Who was Mia? I would have to ask later, when my life wasn't falling apart at seams.

_Everyone is so upset, none of the calm waves I'm sending aren't working. Everyone is so depressed. Please get through this Bella. – Jasper _

_Bella, the girl that turned our world upside down. That was my best friend, the one I could dress up and always made the family feel whole. Now she is gone, I don't know if Edward will ever recover. – Alice _

I will never get over Bella, but we still had to hope the girl could save her. For the first time in years; I prayed; I prayed for a miracle that would bring my love back to me, one way or another.

Bella POV

It seemed almost a dream. The fire coursed through my veins but I didn't have the energy to scream. I was drifting between sweet peaceful death and the burning painful fire. I knew what that fire was I had felt it once before in the dance studio. I was changing into a vampire and I couldn't scream someone please dear god kill me now. I just was there in the shell of my body. There was a pounding against my chest that kept me barely from sinking in the depth of darkness. It was almost like sitting in a bathtub and holding your breath and keeping your head just below the surface. A voice was breaking through the surface but it was my insanity coming through the darkness.

"They are leeches Bella, scum of the earth," Jakes voice called out. That's was what I was going to be to him. Scum after everything we have been through together? One thing and that was all forgotten?

"Our kind and theirs don't mix well Bella. We are Enemies by our nature." Edward's voice called out to me. He was right every time one of the vampires met a wolf they started growling at each other. Jacob was gone from my life that much was sure of. Leaving me with Edward and his wonderful family. That was it. Why haven't I seen this all along? Edward was the one I wanted to be with…forever. I wouldn't be breakable anymore. We would be equals now. Now and forever but now the question was would he take me back? After all I left him this time, but I did take him back after all I had been through four weeks wasn't bad. My choice helped me break through the dark water and open my eyes.

"Bella!" Mia was pumping at my heart. Now I could feel the pain. I let out a scream. I could get through this. I clawed at the dirt and began to twist under Mia's hands. "It's alright, I'm here. Hang in there for Edward,' she soothed me. "Just two more days hang in there." Two more days. Two days I could do this I know I could. I would do this for Edward. I hoped he would take me as a vampire. The thought of an eternity with Edward just made the pain that much softer and that much more worth it.

* * *

i know its not the greatest but still review! review! review! lets end the year with nice reviews please? :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Newborn

A nice long chappie well longer than what i write XD hope everyone had a happy new year and now i'm going to shut up and let you read.

I dont own Twilight...Duh

* * *

Chapter 8: The Newborn

~*2 Days Later*~

Bella POV

The pain was dying, the fire ceasing. I wondered what it would be like after my heart stopped beating. I knew there wasn't much tie left; my heart was beating twice per minute. I was counting the seconds there nothing much to do when time seemed to tick by slower than anything imaginable. Then it stopped I could hear no heart beat, just the sounds of the ditch I crashed into. I debated on opened my eyes but I knew it had to come eventually. I opened my eyes to be expecting nothing special but then I was surprised. I could make out every detail around me. I looked around taking in everything I looked to my right and saw Mia just sitting there eyes closed like she was meditating or in a trance. But then a scent hit me. It was sweet and smelt very floral…I wanted it. My throat started burning immensely. I let out a growl that startled Mia and me. She immediately jumped me pinning me to the ground.

"You don't want that," she warned me. "It would be like drinking cotton balls or something. It is stale blood." She told me straight out. But I kept struggling against her. I eventually gave up as she coaxed me back to normal state. "Better?" she asked still lying on top of me. The fire was still in my throat but nothing like before when I wanted…blood. The thought of wanting something when I was human that made me faint was slightly terrifying.

"What happened?" I asked. I was shocked by the sound of my own voice. It was musically perfect. Mia laughed at the expression that I probably had on my face.

"You my friend wrapped my car around a tree trunk going over 100 miles and hour to get away from Victoria. You nearly died you lost a lot of blood from the impact so I bit you." She seemed upset about it but I wanted to hug her for it. She had made my life a whole lot easier. "I'm guessing you're hungry." I focused back on the burning in my throat. I nodded. "Alright," she pulled me to my feet and stood there waiting for something to happen I had no idea what to do. We stood there for about five minutes. "Did the Cullen's teach you anything about hunting or becoming and vampire?" she asked a little annoyed. I just shook my head. Edward never wanted me to be a vampire in the first place, he also said that when they hunt their senses take over and they aren't who they are. Whatever the hell that is supposed to mean. I hoped I could snap out of it before I hurt someone or something. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok I want you to let your senses go a focus on your surrounds." It sounded stupid but then again she learned from Carlisle when hunting animals. I focused on the sounds of the forest and could hear five faint heart beats. "Do you hear them?" she asked. I nodded. "Well then go for it. Follow it, instincts should do the rest." I was slightly hesitant but listen and began running. I barely noticed the speed all I cared about was those heart beats. The smell was growing stronger too. I didn't know what it was until I saw it. Everything was so new to me. I lunged at what I knew was five deer. I lunged at the smaller one closest to me. I snapped its neck and started drinking its warm blood. Its taste was sweet and soothing as it soothed the fire. But it wasn't enough. When I finished with the first I ran after the other four that ran off chasing them down one by one. After the fifth one I don't think I could my stomach anymore. I could hear laughter somewhere and I looked up into one of the trees and let out a hiss. Mia's face went blank and terrified. Her scared face brought me back to my senses. I felt like a monster for scaring her. She had done nothing but help me and here I am hissing at her. I was a monster. I couldn't control myself. I broke down a sat on the forest floor crying. I couldn't shed the tears I was trying to. "You know its not going to be easy," Mia said sitting next to me, "Being a vampire."

"I know," said. "I just feel like a monster, I hissed at you for gods sakes!" I didn't look at her I played with I leaf in front of me which broke when I picked it up. I was too strong to even pick up a leaf.

"Trust me you're the most behaved new born I have ever seen. Even Teri and Peter had at least taken a few snaps at me by now. You are going to be alright the first year is going to be hard. Though you lost a lot of blood there is still some in your body it is going to take a while for it to disappear."

"How am I going to go back to Forks like this? A newborn would be a lot to throw at Edward. And Charlie, Oh great Charlie," I fell back to lie on back and look up at the cloudy sky. I thought about my affects of being a vampire on my family and friends.

"We can handle Charlie," She said confidently.

"How?"

"Easy I find a cop's outfit go to his house and say your crappy ass car finally went and you were in it when the car fire started. The doors or window wouldn't open and you got cooked alive. There was nothing left." I looked at her horrified.

"You had a lot of time planning that didn't you?" She shrugged.

"I had two days, after I knew you were going to live through the change I didn't need to focus on keeping your heart pumping." We were quiet after that. I wanted to learn to be calm, to be normal, that way I could go back to Forks without having anyone needing to 'train' me.

"Mia?"

"Yea?"

"Will you teach me about being a vampire?"

"I will but don't you want your boyfriend to teach you rather than a complete stranger?"

"I really don't think you're a stranger I was on a road trip with you. Edward never wanted me to be a vampire if anything I want to be a tame and completely free of attacking for human blood."

"You know how long that will take?" she was being very straight out.

"Yes, but I'm prepared to wait until I control this monster in me." I wasn't but I was willing if she would teach me.

"Fine when do you want to start this training?" She asked caving in to my request.

"Right now."

Edward POV

Still nothing, no sign of Bella. I believed she was dead now we all did, but we were still hanging onto hope that she could come back to us. We were all staying away from each other locked in our own rooms. Carlisle still went to work but school was done for us and college was still approaching. None of us wanted to go. We were planning on doing a country wide search for Bella we just had to find her for at least some closure. The door bell rang something that never happened. We all ran down stairs. Esme had answered the door with Carlisle behind her.

"Victoria?" Esme said shocked. Carlisle pushed Esme behind him ready to protect her. There was Victoria standing there with her fire red hair and a handful of newborns behind her.

"Relax, I promise no harm here. What I'm after isn't here." She seemed pleased with herself. "I came here to give you peace of mind." She remained standing in the door way.

"And what peace of mind might that be?" Carlisle asked keeping a level head. I couldn't say the same for everyone else including myself. The new born handed her a rag or some sort of clothing. She tossed it at me and scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Bella," I looked at what I knew was now a sweater was covered in dried blood. "What did you do?" I growled at her. She laughed.

"I didn't do anything to your precious human. All I did was watch her die very peacefully I might add." everyone let out a snarl. She raised her hands as to silence us. "I didn't have any hand in her death she did that all on her own. No human should drive over a hundred miles and hour and then slam herself into a tree. I'm afraid that little immortal child keeper of a vampire made it. She is the one who pulled your precious human out of the mashed car." Bella was with another vampire? Immortal child keeper? What was going on? Carlisle had a blank look on his face plus he was blocking his thoughts.

"What did this other vampire do?" I asked. Victoria had a big smile on her face.

"Would you like to see what happened mind reader?" she asked. She began to think about Bella lying on the ground covered in blood and glass the girl with dark golden eyes staring over her trying to stop the bleed. "As you might guess there was no heart beat and no one like's blood that isn't being pumped through the veins." Bella was officially dead. Alice started dry sobbing and Esme was to. I couldn't believe it. She was gone…forever. "As for the non-mind readers the other vampire tried to bring her back but even the living dead can't bring back the dead."

"I suggest you leave Victoria," Carlisle said. He was ready to slam the door in her face, but he was showing the best control he could.

"Very well," she turned with her little army and walked away. That was it, she was gone. No longer a threat now that Bella was gone. Carlisle slammed the door and took Esme in his arms who was clearly going to collapse any minute and brought her to the sofa.

*~ Another Two Days ~*

Mia POV

I can't believe I was doing this. I was going to tell Bella's father that she was dead when she wasn't. She was actually sitting in a living room in a ski cabin up in Canada being 'annoyed to death' by seven year old immortal brother and my parents for all intensive purposes. I had dressed in a cop suit that we had 'rented' from a local town police station not far from the accident. They would have record of the accident eventually incase Charlie went snooping but I didn't think Charlie was a snooping person. I walked up to the house in which it took forever to get Bella to remember the address. Her memories were fading but the ones of Edward weren't. The house was small but I have seen worse. I could see the cruiser outside and another older looking truck. I didn't remember Bella saying Charlie had another car. Maybe a friend was over; if he collapsed it would be alright. I stepped up the steps in my hand had a forged death certificate and in my pocket the map quest directions to get here. I suck at directions I needed a little help sometimes. I also had a box in the car I had rented, I had box with a jar of fake ashes from a fire place. Just incase he wanted to proof. I knocked on the door and I could hear the sounds of a baseball game on television or radio. The door was opened by what I guessed Charlie. He looked like a simple middle aged man who in no doubt was going to hitting his mid-life crisis soon.

"How may I help you?" he asked. He seemed alright, but broken at the same time.

"Chief Charlie Swan?" I asked politely. I guess this how it's supposed to go. A nice cop comes to the door step and tells you your only kid is dead.

"Yes that's me." I took a deep breath and began.

"Chief Swan earlier this week we found you daughter car on the side of the road." He looked at me with a blank stare of hope to bad I was going to crash it.

"You found her?" Here comes the breaking.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan the car was found burned to a husk and we found your daughters ashes in the drivers' seat. We connected you to the license plate." I handed him the death certificate." I cloud hear glass break in my head as his face turn from hope to horror.

"Charlie, are you alright?" a man in a wheelchair came down the hall behind him. That must be Billy I thought. Charlie handed him a certificate in shock.

"Where is the rest of her?" he asked. Okay this took a turn I wasn't ready for but I was prepared for.

"In the car sir."

"Would you take it to the funeral home in town I can't," I could see the tears coming from his eyes down his checks.

"Of course sir, anything for a fellow officer," I said. I don't know what to say next. They need a book 'Acting like a Cop for Dummies'.

"Thank you," he shut the door in my face. I ran to car giving him the privacy I wanted to get away from the memories he was thinking. They were painful but things like this have to be done for a newborn to give their family closure. I went off to the funeral home. I dropped off the box with the jar of fake ashes. The people were shocked. I didn't know if I handled this right. Then I ditched the cop outfit and slipped into a blue long skirt, a peasant top, a pink flip flops. Very subtle...not, but very comfy I like natural stuff. I drove on a secret trip to Forks hospital.

Carlisle POV

I had to get away from the house. The misery was affecting me and my paper work wasn't getting any better by sitting home. I sat in my office again after I finished my rounds. I wasn't waiting for a phone call from Mia anymore. I flipping through my work but it was too hard to concentrate. My family was destroyed; nothing was the same with out Bella.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen!" a voice said. "It is a family emergency." It stated. I know that voice.

"And who are you?" a nurse asked. "You shouldn't even be here."

"I'm Dr. Cullen's niece thank you very much." Well that was a confirmation. I got up from my desk and open the door. There were two nurses and a security guard cornering her. She was taking a defensive stance. I knew they shouldn't mess with her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked. The crowd broke around Mia as she regained herself.

"This girl is claiming she is your niece sir," the guard stated. I and Mia didn't look anything alike except for our eyes.

"Of course she is I'm sorry for the trouble," I walked over to her placed an arm around her and led to her to my office. When I had the door shut I turned to her as she attacked me with a hug.

"It's so good to see you again," she smiled up at me. I returned her hug and she released me and sat in the chair in front of my desk I took my place at my desk. "I wish this was a better circumstance, I know you probably did your best with Bella." I said.

"I did in fact that's why I am here."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm finishing staging Bella's 'death' and thought I drop by," she quoted the air on the word death.

"Staging?" I asked her.

"You really think she is dead?" What she mean that I really thought she was dead? Bella was gone.

"But Alice's vision and Victoria with the sweater," I stated. She laughed.

"You are going to trust scum like her? Not Alice I mean Victoria." Then it hit me.

"You bit her?" I whispered. She bit her lip.

"Guilty as charged, did you really think I was just going to let her die?" A hope filled me.

"I guess not, I raised you in vampire ways better than that I guess. Where is she?"

"Up in Canada learning to control herself," she said. "She wants to be in complete control. She has an amazing handle on it already but she wants complete control. I don't know what's going on in her head." Same old stubborn Bella I thought.

"When is she coming back?" I asked.

"I will promise you one year. I'll give you an exact date me and her have both agreed on with my coven of course."

"You're leader of this coven?" She laughed.

"A second in command you could say, now about this date," she continued.

"Yes, when?"

"September 13th, I promise you see will be back here with your family by then."

"My family will be ecstatic or they will think I'm crazy." She laughed and I laughed with her. "Well if Alice will see it I guess they won't."

"I wish you luck with that Carlisle but try and keep it a surprise from Edward. I and Bella have a little plan," these two were going to be trouble together.

"He might kill himself before then," I warned. "He tried to go the Volturi once already, but we locked him in the basement until he calmed down. Esme couldn't lose another one her children." She thought for a minute.

"Then tell him you must, but try say an angel will visit or something. I know there is that creative person in still there behind that lab coat and the mile high paper work." I laughed.

"I will try," she got up getting ready to leave.

"My plane leaves soon I want to make it. I have a lot of work ahead of me if she wants to be ready by that certain date," her human birthday, nice twist to the situation. I stood up with her embracing her once more.

"Until next year then, you will bring Peter?" she nodded.

"He is going to flip out that I saw you first. The little bugger is competitive."

"I'm sure it's hereditary." She laughed and walked toward the door. She stopped and looked back at me.

"See you in a year Uncle Carlisle," she laughed, "still not used to it." She opened the door and walked out the door. One year, my family could live for one year right?

* * *

Well? What you think? I'm debating on writing about the year or just skipping to the whole dramatic part

Please, Please, Please Review! V V that little button down there V V


	9. Chapter 9: Learning To Be

Ok so i did the year but i jumped around alot like you are seeing little bits and parts of everything coming together, this is mostly Bella we dont see much of the Cullens here I'm sorry don't flame me for it

I dont own twilight

* * *

By Myself Chapter 9 – Learning To Be

Month One – September

Bella POV

I was sitting on the couch watching the news waiting for Mia to come back after staging my apparent death. I feel horrible for doing what we were doing to Charlie, Renee, Jacob, everyone especially Edward. But I wanted control before I even went near Forks. I don't want to go on a mass killing spree. The Volturi would love that. Then we heard a car pull up the small dirt drive. Mia came in the door throwing her bag aside as he came to attack her with another one of his hugs.

"Hey sis did you miss?" he asked.

"Oh yes, the peace and quiet was terrible," she teased.

"Mia, be nice," Teri scolded. Since I came back as a vampire they had be very open with me. I guess I wasn't a worry to them anymore. "Thirsty?" She asked her daughter whose eyes were almost black. She nodded.

"Come on newborn jump into some sweats and I teach you not look like helped out with a chainsaw massacre." I was already in sweats it was the only thing left in my bag that we pulled out of the car.

"I'm already," I said as I slipped on my converses.

"Take Peter Mia," Mike instructed. "He could help teach her." Peter walked over to us. He was all proud and Mia was trying to hide her disgust. She loves her bro but still siblings are annoying at least from what I have heard.

"Fine, come on," we walked out into the woods and Began to break after a couple of moose. One of Peter's favorite I learned her taught me this round. We were hiding in the bushes and thickets listening and watching.

"Now Bella," Peter whispered so slow I'm sure no human or animal could have heard him. "You know you are supposed to go with your instincts but if you don't want to get dirty just watch keep an eye on what your actually doing or you will look like the bloody mess you were last time. Try and stay aware. You ready?" I nodded I was eager to get going. Peter lunged at one, Mia following and me trailing behind. This time I tried to keep a hold on my sanity. I didn't hug on to animal like last time I kept a distance both feet plants on the ground hovering over the animals open neck taking in its sweet blood. Similar to deer but a little different less sweet. When I was confident the animal was dried of every last drop I stepped back and surveyed my clothes. My shirt was covered but my pants were clean.

"It will get easier," Mia said. "You're doing better and this only your second hunt."

"You are surprisingly calm for new born," Peter commented who was standing next to Mia. Both were spotless except for some dirt. "Maybe that's her ability."

"The ability to be extremely calm?" I asked. I doubted it.

"Who knows, but lets do a little more hunting and there is this clearing near the house we can all work together on finding that out," Mia suggested. We continued to do a little more hunting. The sun was out and adjusting to the sparkle off Mia and Peter's skin. I could make out every part of the rainbow now against their skin. I looked down at myself once or twice but I haven't looked into a mirror. I knew that there were going to be two red demon eyes staring back at me I wasn't truly prepared for that. When we were done we sat in the field next to the house and debated on my power.

"Maybe she can make things blow up!" Peter suggested. Mia and I both rolled ours eyes. I messed with his hair. "Hey!" he put up a fuss. When I finish he playfully scowled and growled as he tried to fix it.

"I don't think that would be good, no matter how cool it would be," I said honestly. I think I would scare myself if that happened. "We know if I do have some sort of ability it will have to mental because no one can read my mind and you can't read my memories," I stated.

"Well I think I know what we need to do," Mia said leaning back looking up at the darkening sky.

"What?" I and Peter asked both curious.

"I think we need to go seeEleazar." Peters face lit up mine still was filled with confusion.

"How are we going to find him?" Peter asked.

"Yellow pages I guess but it is going to take forever," Mia complained slightly.

"Who is Eleazar?" I asked.

"He is a vampire who can read abilities, he will definitely help us."

"Well let's go find him," I said getting up and walking towards the house.

"I'm surprised you are not flipping out or anything," Peter said catching up to me.

"What were you expecting a murderous crazy person?" I asked.

"Duh," He said. I laughed then I picked him up and put him under my arm carrying sideways. "Hey! Let me down" I just laughed along with Mia as we walked into the house and shut the door of the cabin.

Edward POV

Nothing…Emptiness…Darkness. That's about sums my life up right now. I am nothing without Bella; my life is not but empty spaces; and the light in my life disappeared. I want to die I want to be with her. I had planned to go to the Volturi but my pixie of a sister saw it and they locked me in the basement and blocked the door. I really didn't see the need for keeping me around anymore but I think Esme would be deviated if she lost yet another child.

"Oh dearest brother!" Alice called from upstairs. Alice was unusually happy for the past few hours. I wonder what was getting her all happy no one else seemed too happy. The Basement door opened all blind light came from the doorway. Alice came down the steps all happy. "Stop sulking, Carlisle is bringing home some good news," She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps.

"Alice, just leave me alone," I begged her.

"Actually Edward I think you would like to hear what I have to say out of everyone," Carlisle was standing there waiting for us. "Everyone into the 'dining' room I think this is very important if we are going to survive this…first year." Carlisle and Alice were blocking their thoughts. I was ignoring them. We all were sitting at the prop table and Carlisle began. "I had a visit today while I was at work from an old traveling companion."

"And this we need to know, why?" Rose asked.

"She was the vampire who was with Bella." We were all silent.

"She?" Esme asked. Esme should not be worrying about who Carlisle might have dated in the past.

"Mia, she was nineteen when was changed with her seven year old brother. But I will explain that later the point is she had a little message for all of us." He looked over us. "She said expect an angel to return on September 13th. Mia is a very spiritual person. I really don't know what she means but I think we can all wait until then. To see what she means."

"'An angel will return on September 13th.' That doesn't make sense Carlisle," I said.

"Edward I know you are not religious but I think she means something will visit us on that date. We all know what that date is." Bella's birthday I thought. "So I think what someone out there is asking for you not to go the Volturi and try and get yourself killed until then." Everyone looked at me. Their thoughts were begging me for this time. The only angel in my life is dead. I watched her ashes be placed in the cemetery last week. But I guess Carlisle was just asking for time for the family so they are ready when I do kill myself.

"I'm not making any promises," I said. "But I will try." I would like to see a miracle happen. "Can I go now?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. I walked up the stairs to my room, I lived for six months in this hell before, and a year wouldn't hurt me more then I already hurt. You can't break shattered heart.

Month 4 – December

It took us from September till now to find this vampire named Eleazar. It took one private detective and a whole lot of people finder sites to get here. Now we were running in the direction of Denali, Alaska. I didn't know how close to forks it could actually be, I hoped Alice wouldn't see any of this. That would ruin it. We had called ahead of time letting him know we were coming and asking permission and for his help. He agreed quickly at seeing Mia and Peter again. We had rented a private cabin outside of the surrounding area. We still haven't tested me in large populated areas. I was learning to hunt better not. This whole month I only ruined one pair of jeans. Not bad for a new born. One bad thing as time passes my human memories are beginning to fade. But all my memories with vampires, werewolves and Edward are still clear in my mind. Mia also tried to pull old memories everyday and restored them but the block on my mind is just too strong for her to break. My new coven had been amazing with preparing me to go back to Forks. I saw my obituary over the internet and the article about my death on the Forks Newspapers website. I hated how I deserted everyone but I was still a monster a slightly tame monster but one none the less. We had gotten to the new cabin just before there was a knock on the door. Peter ran to open the door.

"Eleazar!" Peter cried hugging the tall dark haired man in the door way. HE was alone as far I could tell.

"Hello Peter, still hyper as before I see," he said as he stepped into the cabin. He looked straight at me. "So you are Izzy?" Izzy was my characters name. Carlisle knows a lot of vegetarian vampires so we wanted to be safe and not have our cover blown.

"Yes sir, you must be Eleazar," I held out my hand politely and we shook hands.

"Hello Eleazar," Mia stepped into the living room. Greeting him with a smile and a hug.

"Hello Mia, I'm sorry I didn't bring my family with me I didn't know how well behaved this new born was. How long have you been a vampire?" He was asked crossing his arms over the front of him observing me.

"This will be my fourth month I was changed on August 31st," I said like I had practiced. Mia warned me other vampires might ask me this.

"Interesting."

"We were wondering if you can tell if she has an ability, I can't read her memories," Mia said closing the door. We all gathered in the living room filling up the rented furniture that came with the house.

"She does have something, they call it a shield what kind of level a shield I don't know. I think maybe it I work with her a few days or even a few weeks are you willing to stay here?"

"Yes I think we can if it means Izzy can get proper training," Mike said. He and I never really spoke much I guess he could be cool sometimes.

"Alright let us begin."

Month 8 - April

Alice POV

"_Come Izzy you can do it!" Mia cried. The was Bella or now know as Izzy was standing half a mile away from the girl on one side and a small boy another half a mile away. They were in a large open field surrounded by forest. The trees were ready to spread out their new leaves and fresh grass surrounded the edge of the field. _

_"One more time and my training with you is complete," Eleazar called out. Then it was quiet until the kid called out. _

_"I'm in!" The little boy Peter cried. _

_"Same!" Mia called. Mia ran and tackled Bella/Izzy. "You did it!" Peter jumped on top of them. And the Vision went blank. _

I can't say I had these visions often because I don't it takes me hours to focus of them. When I tell my family I have them they all think I'm seeing things I wish I can see. Edward doesn't believe me; he says I'm torturing him. I don't get it! Why can't anyone believe me? I'm seeing things that are happening! I think I need to go on a trip to find them but there is a reason they are hiding so I have to expect that right? I have been keeping myself busy these months studying fashion but it doesn't interests me. I want my best friend and my sister back. But I had to wait 5 more months and could wait until then. But Edward could he?

Month 10 – June

Bella POV

We had just finished another hunt in our home back in Canada. I had worked on my powers with Eleazar and his amazing family. Turn out I have three kinds of shields. One is a defense shield explaining why my mind couldn't be hacked. Now I can shrink it to let people in or I can protect people in a half mile radius. The second is a force shield which I can force people away, I'm told it is like get hit with a ton of brick and getting flown backwards. The third is a power shield. I can stretch a specials shield around a vampire with another ability and use it. That is the weakest; I have been working harder on the others. There wasn't one day I didn't miss Edward. Everything reminded me of him and went into the woods just to be alone with my thoughts and acted like he was there with me. But I dammed us to this year without each other I wanted complete control.

"Oh. My. God. Bella!" Mia was staring at me in shock. Then she tackled me into a hug.

"Um, Mia what's up?" I asked her. She released me jumping up and down like crazy

"You eyes!" she cried. Had they finished being blood red? I ran back to the house and into the bathroom with the full body mirror. There they were. My eyes were a golden topaz. Mia came in a put an arm around my shoulders. "You did it. A spitting image of a perfect beautiful vegetarian vampire," she said proudly. I looked at the two vampires that were staring us back in the mirror. I looked different. I was sorry for being vain but I was very pretty now. My hair was longer; my facial figures were more defined; and my body was perfectly skinny with curves where they were supposed to. "Now it is time for my ultimate resistance test," she was beaming. She was a good teacher. She did learn from the best.

"What would this ultimate test be?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to a hospital." Shit.

Month 11 – July

Bella POV

"I can't do this Mia," I complained as we got out of her new car. She bought a Jeep this time. She wanted to get something bigger in case I drove it.

"Yes you can," she linked her arm with mine and dragged me to the emergency room. She told me everything would be aright. She had taken me to the mall, a workout gym, and a park. All very populated and I did very well. But I think I wasn't ready for human blood just out in the open. "It is quick and painless we walk in and we walk out." The automatic doors opened and we were hit with the smell of fresh human blood. I tightened my grip on Mia as we walked forward. "It's alright it was a car crash, remember these people have family and lives you don't want their blood." I closed my eyes after a human covered in blood was rushed to the O.R. Mia guided me the rest of the way until I heard the automatic doors open back and the fresh night air filled my senses. "You can open your eyes now. It's over," She promised. I opened them and saw her smiling at me. "And now I have nothing left to teach you Bella. You are the tamest newborn I ever met. Are you ready to go home; back to forks?"

"More than anything."

* * *

and so we prepare for the return which i hope to type tomorrow

now please hit the little review button and send me a review!!


	10. Chapter 10: Returning

So here we are! so wintermoth you can put a away the pitchfork XD

it is not best. i suck with romance stuff so here we go the piture of bella's dress is in my profile if you want an idea of what it looks like.

I don't own twilight but touch Mia or Peter and you are dead jk

* * *

By Myself – Chapter 10: Returning

September 12th

Mia POV

I really hoped Carlisle was at the hospital or I would look like and idiot. His own apparent 'niece' wouldn't know the hours in which he worked. Especially after the fuss I made. I walked up to the nurses station read the nurse name tag; Cathy. Of wonderful the same bitch last time that cornered me. She is still here?

"Um, excuse me," I used the sweetest most innocent I voice I could. "I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen do you know where I could find him?" The lady looked at me and just stared. Uh hello earth to nurse.

"S-sure hold on let me see if he is in his office," she dialed the phone next her on desk. "Doctor Cullen there is someone here to see you." He stays in his office a lot, too much paper work. "Alright I'll tell her." She hung up the phone and looked at me. "He'll be down to talk to you, please take a seat over there." She gestured to a bunch of waiting chairs. It didn't take Carlisle very long; I think the ability to go inhumanly fast might have helped him as he came out of the door labeled stairs.

"Mia," he said professionally. I rolled my eyes; I'll play along for the sake of he works here.

"Doctor Cullen," I addressed him as I stood up. He didn't say anything as he walked down the hall into an empty patient room.

"You're here a day early," he said smiling. I shrugged.

"We bought a residence here for a little while make sure everything is alright with Bella and there were was things she wanted to do like visit her grave, see her house, you know what I mean." What were really trying to do was create a fresh scent that if Edward went out it might drive him crazy; my nice idea. "I also came to talk about tomorrow." I wanted to make these two weren't wandering around looking for each other would be completely idiotic and Teri's draw to the dramatic helped a lot to.

"What about tomorrow? I have kept everything in the open but only Alice seems to believe me," he said frustrated.

"The fortune teller," Bella told me about her time and time again. "Bella said something about a meadow and twilight. If you want you can come home and see her or you can wait," maybe that would be better. Have some of them see her before she just 'magically' appeared.

"I think I can wait," he said. "The whole family at the meadow?"

"I think so incase your boy decides to make a break for it. I better go before my family is wondering where I am. See you tomorrow." I walked out of the hospital.

Alice POV

"Edward will you please seem a little happy about tomorrow instead of buying your plane ticket to Italy?" I begged him through his bedroom door. "At least go hunting with Emmett and Jasper today," no one really believed that tomorrow was actually going happen. Edward was packing to go to Italy on the midnight plane. He has gotten so horrible he comes out of his room once a month to hunt and that's it. It doesn't help poor Jasper much.

"Fine," he muttered. He opened the door. He looked horrible.

"Please try to have fun," I pushed him down stairs. His brothers greeted him with silent smiles as they walked outside. I couldn't take it, Bella was here but hiding. Why can't time go faster? And why can't I see tomorrow?

Edward POV

Let's see I got my ticket to Italy now if time would go faster that would be amazing. I could be with Bella again; if vampires went to heaven because I have no doubt that where my angel is.

"You really think that Carlisle friends' prophecy thing is going to happen?" Emmett asked me. I looked at him with the same I doubt it look I have given him the last five times he asked me through the year.

"There is no way that people can come back from being dead," I said. I really think Carlisle had had that entire angel stuff up just to keep me around so Esme wouldn't lose two children at once.

"Well you never know maybe we should have listened to Alice more," Jasper defended his wife's fake futures. Just wait how disappointed they are tomorrow.

September 13th

Bella POV

I was getting ready to start out the plan. Mia had picked out my outfit. I told her once that Edward liked me blue so she got me a blue sundress that went up to just above my knees. I personally could just walk out there in sweat and tee shirt but of course Eli says I should show off my new self. I slipped on a pair of matching ballet flats and brushed out my hair. I stood in the mirror thinking. What if he had moved on? I mean a year is and extremely long time. What if he didn't want me back? Now I'm having a panic attack. I crumbled to the floor.

"Bella!" Mia cried from the doorway she was dressed in all black her idea of dramatic. "I want you get whatever the hell you are thinking out of your head. It is not good and not true," She helped pick myself up off the floor.

"I guess I'm just nervous," I admitted. Truthfully I was terrified.

"Oh come on, it wont be that bad," she finished brushing her hair. "It's time." Here we go.

Edward POV

"Why are we here?" I asked when we all got to the meadow. Alice put in a little memorial for Bella; a private one just for us. She said that is where Bella spirit was most so that is where she should be remembered. But Bella was everywhere for me. I could hear and see her everywhere in everything.

"To pay respects of course," Alice said. We were all in black, Alice's orders.

"Well this is a sad bunch of vampires," a voice said from behind us. We all turned to see a small girl around nineteen I guessed. She was dressed in all black like us just standing there and her golden eyes looking straight at us. We all had our backs turned toward our fake grave. I could smell the scent of strawberries and flowers in the breeze…it smelt like her. The pain in my heart grew larger.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked. That was odd for Rose to speak up.

"I'm Mia, I was with your human when everything happened, and I'm also the one who made that little prophecy that Carlisle I'm sure has told you about."

"An angel will return on September 13th," I repeated.

"Very good, now I am here to finish that," she seemed kind of nervous. "She isn't dead. It is true what Alice saw about the accident." She started walking towards us very smoothly. "But sometimes a persons will to love someone can get them through anything." She was standing next to me looking straight at me. "And can that love can live forever. What would you say to her if you could?" she asked me. I was about to say I would tell her how much I love her and how much I can't live without her. "Tell it to her," she pointed out towards the middle of the field. There was Bella walking towards us. She looked absolutely amazing, just like always. She was looking straight at me with her golden eyes. Bella was a vampire now but that wasn't important. She was here and alive.

"Bella."

Bella POV

Alright I can do this, I told myself over and over and again. I was hiding out at the edge of our meadow waiting for Mia to explain everything. I hoped I didn't trip. I was usually very graceful but still the klutz I was when I was human comes out every once and a while.

"And can that love can live forever. What would you say to her if you could?" Mia voice carried to me. That was my cue to start walking. I began walking to the crowd of people at the edge of the meadow. I could make everyone out perfectly. Mia, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. I just wanted to break off running but I stayed composed for the sake I wouldn't trip. I saw Edwards perfectly messed up hair all looking at Mia. Come on Mia say it. "Tell it to her," she pointed out towards me and they all turned to look at me. I held in the laugh that I could feel coming from looking at their shocked faces. I kept my eyes on Edward. Taking in the beautiful features of his face that I missed for a whole year. My fuzzy memory didn't due him much justice. He took on step forward.

"Bella," was all he said. My un-beating heart just did a back flip. I quickened my pace to the speed of a human jogging. Edward began to close the gap between us. In seconds I was in his arms again. They weren't hard as stone anymore they were softer but still they were place I wanted to be the most.

"Edward," I whispered. I looked up into his golden eyes. I could see the range of emotions across his face. But they were all being over powered by one emotion…love.

"Am I imagining this?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm here and I love you," I whispered. "I will love you and only you forever." He smiled my favorite crocked smile.

"I love you," he whispered. And then he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back passionately. For once there were no boundaries and everything was perfect.

* * *

Ta da!

ok now i know you are all dying to send me a review so please click the button!!!


	11. Chapter 11: WonderfulNot

This is short but it was this or nothing plus i have writers block =P

I dont own twilight

* * *

By Myself – Chapter 11: Wonderful…Not

"Um, excuse me," Alice interrupted us. We broke apart slightly to look at the group. "I want to hug my sister!" she was jumping up and down like a maniac. We laughed and broke apart just as Alice nearly attacked me. "I have missed you so much!" I hugged her back as tightly as I could.

"I've missed you too," I said as sincerely as I meant it. I missed the hyper-ness and just everything to do with Alice…including her shopping as scary as that sounds.

"And you fashion sense had mildly improved too!" Gee thanks Alice, I thought I was doing pretty well for myself.

"Um, thanks I think," she let go of me and then Emmet quickly scooped me up into one of his giant bear hugs.

"I…missed…you to….Emmett," I said as he nearly crushed my bones.

"I have my little sis back, are you still clumsy?" he asked. As he placed me back on the ground.

"Not really but I have my moments," I smiled. Carlisle and Esme and came up to me and gave me a small group hug. Esme looked like she could cry if she still could.

"It is good to see you again Bella," Carlisle said.

"It is good to see you too," I said politely. Jasper gave me a light hug next not saying anything. I guess the emotions right now are a little much. Especially the daggers Rose was shooting at me. I deserved it, I left without any warning. There was a slight awkward silence thankfully Peter broke it.

"Can I please come out from this bush?" he complained. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Alright, brace yourself Carlisle. You got a crazy seven year old coming your way," She warned. Peter came running out of the woods jumping onto Carlisle.

"Hello," he said. Carlisle just laughed for a second then he unlatched Peter from him so he could properly hug him

"Hello Peter." He let go of Peter and Peter walked to his sisters' side. She put an arm around him and looked down at her brother. Then she frowned.

"You little Bro need to hunt, your eyes are black again," Peters eyes were really black. "I swear you go burn through blood like nothing I have ever seen before."

"An immortal child needs more than a normal vampire," Carlisle explained to his family. I learned this over the year. Peter was very hyperactive and became thirsty easily. That is why they were so dangerous they could slip just that easily.

"And it's a pain in the ass believe me," Mia sighed. "We'll leave you with Bella I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do," she turned taking Peter with her. I hoped that they wouldn't get into to much trouble or cross La Push borders.

"She is a strange person isn't she?" Alice commented.

"Yea, but after a while you get used to it," I said. I turned to my old family. "I guess we have a lot to catch up on."

"I think we do but it is getting dark maybe we should go back to the house," Edward suggested. Everyone nodded and broke off running I stood there with Edward looking at me.

"I'm surprised you're not mad at me," I said. "For me leaving and then being gone for a whole year," I added looking down at my hands. Edward took my hands in his.

"I can't say I'm not. You really left me a mess," he admitted. I felt I stab of guilt hit me. I looked up into his eyes and saw the pain I had caused. "But I still can't believe you're here and you chose to come back to me. My happiness over rules the anger I feel."

"So you still want me after everything I put you and your family through?" There I dropped the big question that was edging me of a mental cliff of insanity.

"I will always want you Bella," he whispered into my ear. My heart would have stopped if it was beating. I stopped breathing, though I didn't need to it was a habit I rather enjoyed. Edward chuckled. "Breathe Bella," I took in a slight breath. "I'm glad I can still do that but I will admit I'm going to miss when you blush." I laughed.

"Now that I know you're alright with me but what about your family?"

"Well it seems everyone greeted you happily and I think Alice is happy to have another shopping partner."

"But Rosalie seems to still hate me."

"Rose is Rose. Just ignore her, I do," he shrugged. "Come on I'm sure everyone is dying to hear your story."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that really bad pun," I muttered and broke off running. Then I stopped. "Um, Edward?"

"Yes love?" he asked. When he said the word love my heart soared. The walked up from behind me.

"I don't remember where to go," I admitted shyly. He laughed.

"Follow me. If you can keep up," he challenged. Did he not think I couldn't run?

"Is that a challenge Edward Cullen?"

"I think so," he smiled but then was off running. Cheat. I ran off after him.

Mia POV

I was sitting watching Peter hunt back and forth in the woods. I wasn't too hungry so I just sat and pondered. Bella was close to getting her happily ever after like so many of the romance novels I ever read. I always wondered when I was going to get a prince or a least somebody. I always came to terms I would never find love. I had too much on my plate as it was. Being the 'guardian' of an immortal child is a full time job. I believe fate will throw me my chance at love.

"Hey Mia, do you smell that?" Peter asked me. I was day dreaming again. He was sitting next to me his eyes were now back to their golden state. I smelt the air and in took and some what rotten smell but also one of them was oddly attracting; a little sweeter but not by much. Then I remembered Bella had told me and Peter countless stories about werewolves. Well, they were shape shifters that could become wolves. One of our only enemies, besides fire and ourselves. I didn't think about the wolves before but now it was a little too late. I could hear the growls of six separate wolves. I couldn't see them but I knew they were close.

"Peter jump on my back," I could run faster than him. It would be easier with just me running. He clamped his arms around my neck and wrapped his legs around me. I took off running but I could hear the growling and snarling behind me. And that one sweet smell. Why the hell did I keep thinking about it? Where can I find Bella?

* * *

Arent i evil? lol Please Review


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting the Pack

Another shortie means another cliffie dont kill me.

I dont own twilight

* * *

By Myself – Chapter 12: Meet the Pack

Bella POV

I won, I stood on his porch when I waited for him to finish. I beat him by five seconds.

"I guess I will have to get used to that," He muttered. I smiled a little smug, but quickly slapped it off my face when he opened the door. The whole family was sitting in the living room watching T.V.

'It's about time," Alice complained. "I want to know everything. All I see is fuzzy blurs when I try to see your future," she pouted as me and Edward sat down on the open love seat. He pulled me onto his lap as soon as I sat down.

"That's peters fault. He is block out senses of himself and others like we don't exist. He uses it on all of us."

"There are more?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"Two. Mike and Teri they act like parents to Mia and Peter to them but they are a very loose coven Mia and Peter are really set in their ways so they just tag along."

"Now let's hear about you," Esme said.

"It not that long really, depends on where you want me to start."

"How about why you left," Edward suggested.

"Alright," I had to think it was really fuzzy. Mia still had trouble retrieving my memory. "I left after I knew Victoria was after me. I didn't want anyone hurt because of me so I kind of just grabbed the keys and took off. I think it was three weeks later until Mia found me after my truck finally died. She pulled over to help me but she said it was hopeless. She took me back you her house when I finally figured out what she was after she took off the sunglasses that were hiding her eyes. Then I and Mia continued on the road. I think it was a week later Mia saw Victoria's memories." Edward let out a growl. "Relax, she didn't do anything."

"But she came here with your sweater."

"I wasn't wearing a sweater. Mia was. She pulled me out of the wreckage. I was unconscious a minute or so after the impact. I don't remember anything until waking up in pain a day later having Mia give me CPR. She is the reason I'm here now." They were quiet and then I continued. "When the three days were up I tried to attack my own blood because I had lost so much during the wreckage that it was enough to be a person. That was when I thought I was too dangerous to go anywhere near people. I didn't want to come here and wipe out a whole bunch of people. So I lived in Canada with Mia and everyone, while she and Peter taught me everything. We went to Alaska to work on my abilities with Eleazar in Denali. After that everything went naturally Mia started test my endurance to fight blood lust and I was able to go to a hospital and everything was fine." Carlisle seemed happy with that. "And now I'm here."

"What are you going to do now?" Emmett asked.

"I might a job down in Seattle. I have a house here so I'll just see where it takes me." It was quiet after that.

"Why did you come back to Forks?" Rosalie snapped.

"I came back because I still love Edward," I said. "I came to see if he still loved me even after I was gone."

"And I do," Edward said.

"So that's it? We just let her back into our lives just like that?" Rose pushed.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned.

"No Carlisle, it's alright I'm not surprised. I wasn't expecting to just to walk into your lives again that easy," I stood up. I think it was my time to leave. "I know it is going to take a lot to earn your trust again. But I think I better leave you have a lot to take in," I began to walk toward the door but then it busted open having Mia and Peter on her back. Her eyes were wide and crazy.

"Bella!" she cried. She grabbed my arm. "Take Peter," she pleaded as Peter jumped of her back and clung onto my leg. He was really scared; I thinking he holding back dry crying by his whimpering.

Jake POV **(Belch I really dislike him but I need to use him sooner or later)**

We had been chasing this vampire with the little boy vampire off our reservation straight to the Cullen's. Was she a Cullen? But she didn't smell like them she actually smelt attracting in an overly sweet way. I wonder what her name was.

_'Jake, focus!' Leah growled. 'We have got to get her."_

_'Yea Jake, your thoughts are kinda weird all of a sudden,' Seth commented. _

Great now the pack thinks I'm crazy.

_'We do, you have been for an entire year, but now it is a whole level of weirdness,' Embry added._

_'Focus guys,' Quil butted in. _

_'Stop your chit chat and focus on the kill,' Paul snapped._

I didn't want to kill this vampire. I slowed my running to a pace where I was behind everyone though I could easily out run them all. Sam might not be happy later but I'll live. Leah jumped onto of the girl ripping her shirt but the vampire broke free of Leah's attack. Dam, she was a good fighter. I wondered more about who is was. There was a mystery to her. The boy was gone; she must have hid him to protect him. She was caring at least.

_'JACOB BLACK STOP THINKING LIKE THAT OR I WILL RIP TO SHREDS RIGHT NOW!' Leah snapped. _

Thanks, Leah. The pack leaned in to come closer to its latest vampire kill.

"Stop! Please! Jacob stop this, she won't do anything!" a bell like voice cried out. Was that Bella? I looked in the direction of where the voice came and there was Bella holding the boy and had golden eyes. When did she become a blood sucker? And how was she alive? I phased back to my human form.

"Bella?"

Bella POV

"What's wrong?" I asked. I smelt a horrid smell on the two of them. "What do you smell of?" I asked but before she could say anything she was out the door again. "Peter can you tell me anything?" I bent down to his level.

"Wolves," was all he said. Then I heard the snarling. It was the pack.

"Oh no, Mia!" I picked up Peter and ran off to follow her. She was a crouching position facing of some of the pack. Her shirt was already ripped and her hair defrayed. Then I saw Jacob's wolf form in the back of the crowd. Shouldn't he be towards the front? "Stop! Please! Jacob stop this, she won't do anything!" The wolf looked at me. I could see emotions flash across his face. He morphed back into his human form.

"Bella?" He asked. The rest of the pack turned to face me. The Cullen's were behind me and I heard Edward growl as wrapped an arm around my waist. The other wolves phased back. I noticed Paul, Embry, Quil, and Seth. One wolf remained directed at Mia. Mia had no plans of backing down first.

"Hi Jake."

* * *

Everyone hope for a snow day tomorrow for me!!

Now please please review!!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Excuse Me?

HI! ok here it goes warning there might not be an update tomorrow because i have to teach drama

I dont own twilight

* * *

By Myself – Chapter 13: Excuse Me?

Bella POV

We were all standing just staring at each other. Leah and Mia were still ready to go at it.

"Leah stop they are golden eyes," Seth urged. But Leah wasn't listening. She lunged at Mia who gladly dodged and kicked her.

"Don't try that again dog or I won't be so friendly," she hissed. And walked over to us and Peter jump at of my arms right to her and clung onto her leg. She patted his back and kept walking with him wrapped around her leg.

"You are worse than we met Jane," Mia muttered. When did she meet Jane?

"There were more here," he said. Mia rolled her eyes.

"You really think that I can only handle one?" She looked up at me. "Kids these days."

"You alright?" I asked.

"No more than the usual," she shrugged. Then I felt Jakes hot arms wrap around me.

"Over the initial shock I see."

"How are you not dead?" He asked letting go of me. I looked at Mia. Who was staring at Jacob?

"You can thank Mia for saving me," I looked at Jake who was looking at Mia. What the hell was going? Oh god, I think Jake just imprinted. I waved my hand in front of Jakes face to snap him out of his trance. "Jake would you like me to introduce you to Mia?"

"Hi," was all he could say. "Um I really like to get together one day Bells to catch up." I sighed.

"We'll see," I said.

"Jake," Embry interrupted. "We better get going. Sam will want to know there are more of them here," he said looking down at his feet. "And I think Leah wants a second bite at the other one," Embry pointed awkwardly to Mia.

"Well the other one would mind another shot either. But I don't think you want to mess with a person who can really kick ass," Mia smirked. I saw Jake smile at her comment. Leah growled and began to walking away. The other wolves followed as they phased and Jake was the last to leave not without taking one glance back at us and ran to join the others. I laughed in my head.

"What was with him?" Alice asked.

"I think Jake imprinted," I said. I couldn't believe it happened and to Mia.

"Excuse me?" Mia asked. Oh right I never explained that to her.

"It is like a vampire finding their singer. Remember that story?" I told it a million times almost. Mia was a pure romantic at heart.

"So who did he imprint on?" She asked trying to sound like she didn't know.

"You." She started laughing Peter just looked confused.

"Excuse me but a shape shifter falling for a vampire. That should go against the laws of the universe," she laughed.

"What's going on?" Peter whined. Mia ruffled his hair.

"Nothing squirt, Bella is just talking crazy." Now I was getting frustrated.

"Stop denying it. Does he seem different to you than the others?" She froze.

"Things like that don't happen. Well not to me. Maybe in a couple hundred years from now," she was babbling. I smirked and she noticed. "Oh wipe that look off your face. I need to go home, come on Peter." They broke off running.

"I better go to. I still need to unpack," I stepped back.

"Will you please come back?" Edward asked taking my hands in his. I nodded.

"I promise. I am not going to disappear on you again."

"You can never be to sure with you." I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the check.

"I'll be back." I said and raced off back to our house in Forks.

Edward POV

I watched my angel run off back to her house and consult with Mia. She had a lot of pieces together. But our family felt right again at the same time.

"It's a miracle," Esme said leaning into Carlisle. "What are you going to do now Edward?" That was a good question.

"I don't know yet. I just have to see how things play out I guess." I actually just wanted to jump right into marrying her. But I think she thought I needed time. But I didn't, maybe she was doing it for the family or Rose. All I cared about was that my angel was back.

Mia POV

God this really can't be happening. I can't have fallen….god help me…I can't have fallen in love with a wolf. There has to be something more logical than love. An extreme hatred maybe. I stormed into the house and sat down on the couch next to Mike and Teri who were watching T.V.

"Meet a boy?" Mike asked.

"How did you - ," then I stopped myself. "Stupid relationship reading vampire. Yes I did meet a boy but he means absolutely nothing." Mike looked at me with a sarcastic look.

"Sure, whatever you say Mia," he rolled his eyes and continued watching the TV.

"Mia, Love isn't a bad thing," Teri said sweetly. Ah! Everyone's ganging up on me.

"I know! But it is just not supposed to happen to me," I got too much to worry about in my life. I grabbed a throw pillow and screamed into it. I don't fall in love that just never happens. Peter was cutting on my last nerve with his remark.

"Mia is in love, Mia is in love," he taunted me over and over again. I got grumpier and tossed the throw pillow right smack at him. "Hey!"

"Mia, don't take your emotions out on your brother or the throw pillows," Teri scolded.

"Sorry mom," I muttered as I leaned back into the couch to watch the TV. I wondered what Jake was doing. Mia, stop this right now! I scolded myself.

"You sure he isn't 'just a boy'?" Mike asked.

"Oh my god please tell me you did not just say that?" I asked. He shrugged. I groaned in frustration and slammed my head back. This was going to be a long stay in Forks.

* * *

I know just fluff but still please review we are so close to 100!!


	14. Chapter 14: Being Pushed Together

Hello Everybody! Here is the next fluffy chappie

Disclaimer - Haha you dont own twilight

Me- *growls* Shut up

* * *

By Myself – Chapter 14: Being Pushed Together

Jake POV

"Sam is going to kill you, if Leah doesn't do it first," Embry said when we got home. I walked into my room and changed back into my regular clothes.

"How was the patrol?" Dad asked when I got out of my room Embry and Quil were sitting watching TV with him.

"Some new blood suckers in the area but they are golden eyes. They won't be coming around here again," Embry smirked.

"They weren't the Cullen's?" dad asked. He was asking for to much. Did Bella want people to know she was alive? Well I guess you had to stretch on your terms of being alive.

"No they aren't," I sat down next the Embry. "They now understand the boundaries so we won't be seeing them any time soon." I wonder if Mia would be snooping around. Not that I would mind. Jake! My mind scolded itself.

"We also think Jake imprinted," Quil said. I reached over and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Imprinted? On who?"

"A vampire named Mia," Quil said like someone died.

"Thanks Quil," I growled. "Dad, I really doubt I imprinted on a vampire." But why did I keep thinking about her?

"Who is Mia?"

"A friend of Bella's," Embry let it slip. Shit.

"Bella? Embry Bella has been dead for a year now." Then the realization in his eyes flickered. "She isn't?"

"Don't tell anyone Dad," I begged.

"I can't make any promises there you know how Charlie has been. This would put him back together." Ugh.

"Thanks Embry," I muttered. I grabbed my keys to my car and drove to find Bella she needed to know what maybe coming. And maybe I'll see Mia again. I just had to follow a scent of look for a sold sign on the lawn.

Bella POV

Being back in Forks was like a dream and I was actually living it. I was expecting Jake to come to the house at any minute maybe even be there before I got there. But he pulled in the driveway with the rabbit; typical Jake.

"I didn't think you liked to speed," I said as he got out of the car. He smirked. "But I guess you just want to see Mia again," I teased. Even in the dark I could see him blush. "You think you imprinted?" I asked boldly.

"On a vampire?" he scoffed, "hell no." He looked at me somewhat sad. "I guess you are going to stay with Edward."

"Obviously," I mocked. "I love him more than anything. Jake you are just my best friend. I want to keep it like that."

"I don't think I can do that Bella we are supposed to enemies. It is like the rules of nature."

"Screw the rules of nature! I want my best friend back!" I hissed. I stalked into the house. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. His skin wasn't as hot anymore now that mine was ice cold. "Jake stop acting like you still feel that same you did a year ago. I know you imprinted but you acting like a sad little pup not willing to admit it. Now if you want you can come inside and get to know her. I'm sure she would be interested." I would force these two together if I had to.

"I don't know what's going on but did come to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Billy found out."

"Is he going to tell Charlie?" Jake just looked at the ground. Crap, I am supposed to be dead!! There are ashes under a tombstone with my name on it. "Crap, you know this just made things a whole lot worse right?" He nodded. "Well come inside and meet Mia instead of staring at her like last time."

"Bad impression?"

"You are going to have to ask her," I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Guys," I called out when we got inside the house. "This is Jake; you remember my stories about him." Mike looked up from the TV.

"The dog, right I remember," he looked back at the TV.

"That's Mike and Teri and you remember Peter."

"Hi! Are you going to date my sister?" He asked.

"Peter!" Mia screamed. Mia would defiantly be blushing right now. "Hi again," she nodded toward Jake. Mia went back to watching TV but she was watching Jake out of the corner of her eye. I nudged Jake towards her.

"I don't think we properly net under the circumstances. I'm Jake," he held out his hand politely. This was good they were communicating at least.

"Mia," She shook his hand and they didn't let go. They were just staring at each other. After a minute Mike cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about my brother you know how kids can get."

"He is your brother?"

"Yea, I'm physically nineteen he is seven I would have to be twelve to have him," she laughed. Jake seemed embarrassed. "Maybe we should get to know each other better," Mia said. She put her hand over her mouth. I smirked.

"Would you like to go for a drive?" He offered.

"Isn't it late for you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I got time," He offered. "There is nothing really waiting for me but some frustrated pack members." He offered his hand. She looked at nervously. Mike pushed her up from the couch. Straight toward him she fell forward landing straight into him.

"I guess it would be okay," she said. They walked out the door but not without Mia mouthing. 'You're all dead when I get back' and shut the door. We all laughed.

"Teenagers," Mike muttered, "to blind to see anything."

"They will eventually," Teri said. "Bella, can you get the air freshener? It smells like horrible in here."

Mia POV.

His car smelt horrible, I almost wished I could throw up or something. Maybe I could get out of this. They were all going to be ripped to shreds when I got home. Well this was going to awkward.

"Looks like your family really wanted to get you out of the house," He said turning the key to start the car.

"They just want me to get out more," I shrugged.

"So what's your history?" he asked as we began to drive aimlessly down the streets.

"Well I was changed around the mid 1600's like Carlisle. I accidentally bit my brother and now we have been traveling hiding from the Victoria and the Volturi," I shrugged. Whoop de do.

"Victoria?"

"Yea she threatened to tell the Volturi about Peter. But she wanted proof to bring to them so we disappeared with Peters ability."

"His ability?"

"Yea, like Edward, Alice, Bella, or Jasper. He can erase his and others scents completely. Like we didn't exist anymore," right now I wished I didn't exist. All I kept hearing was blah, blah, blah, blah, when I talked.

"And you? Do you have an extra ability?" He was really interesting.

"I'm a memory reader I can see every persons memory," I said scanning the inside of his head. Some areas even I couldn't even read. Put within ten minutes I knew his past forwards and backwards.

"Are you still there?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry I was looking through your memories," I said. "I'm sorry."

"No need."

"So was it that hard. You know change for the first time?"

"Yea, what about you?"

"From what I seen and remember it was. But I prefer to let those memories fade."

"You can fix memories?"

"Change, erase and bring them back."

"It must be annoying to see everyone's memories."

"Sometimes but then everyone says you are blessed or lucky to have it. It is annoying having the whole packs thoughts going through your head?"

"Yea, but it is how we keep together." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We continued like that just back forth. Answering each others question until I saw Jake yawn. I looked at the clock.

"Holy Crap! It's eight o'clock in the morning. You better get some sleep," I said. He drove me back to our house. "Thanks the night was fun," I easily said. I was actually reluctant to get out of the fowl smelling car but the smell was growing on me. He was growing on me. Dam it. They were right I think I was falling for a werewolf.

"Yea it was maybe I will see you later tonight maybe," he said.

"I will be looking forward to it," I opened the door and got out. I waved awkwardly as he pulled out of the driveway.

"So I guess the night was good?" Bella said behind me. I turned to her as she picked up the newspaper in the drive way.

"Very."

"Mhmm," she said. "When can I say I told you so?" I just laughed but then stopped when I saw something. More memories. They were Charlie's. He was a few blocks away.

"Shit! Bella get in the house and hide," I pushed her back into the house.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Charlie."

* * *

Now come on and press the little green button and send that review you are dying to send me =)


	15. Chapter 15: Charlie

Okay i know it been forever but please no one kill me. Note it hard to type with a bad hand so bare with me. But just because i havent been post doesnt mean i havent been writing =P so here is the long awaited new chappie =)

I sadly dont own twilight

* * *

Chapter 15 – Charlie

Bella POV

Mia shoved me inside the house and slammed the door and locked it. She looked at me with panicked eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"My dad is coming here," I said. He slightly stiffened.

"What do you suppose we do?" he asked. Teri had taken Peter hunting so it was just us.

"How about we say that Bella has amnesia but she said something about Forks was in interest to her so you being a doctor," Mia pointed to Mike, "Decided you should take her here to see what happens. Your wife a sociologist wanted to come along and you didn't want to leave the kids at home so brought us?" She suggested. It could work, Charlie can be very gullible.

"So do I remember him?"

"Well, let us get our story straight with Charlie. You can go hide out somewhere; like you are in the bathroom and taking a shower or something." I nodded. And turned and ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Mia opened the door and handed me a watch. I was going to ask why I would need a watch. "Give us fifteen minutes to talk to him then you can come out ok?" I nodded I couldn't really say anything. "You ok?"

"Just a little nervous this wasn't really part of the plan," I admitted.

"Since when does everything go according to plan?" Before I could answer the door bell rang. "Show time, Remember fifteen minutes," with that she shut the door. I stared at the watch as the seconds hand tick slowly by.

Charlie POV

This was the only house that was recently for sale or sold. I had spent all night looking at office for records of sold houses in the area. When Billy called and told me the kids in La Push saw Bella walking around Forks with a bunch of complete strangers my first thought was Bella is dead. Maybe it was someone that looked like Bella. But they were sure it was her. I didn't believe them but curiosity killed the cat. Now I was standing on the front porch of complete strangers looking for my dead daughter. A girl opened the door. She seemed confused. She looked like she was in her late teens early twenty maybe.

"I'm sorry I don't think we called 911," she said politely.

"Mia who is it?" A man called out from the inside of the house.

"It's the police Dad," she answered. And man came up behind and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong sir?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry to disturb you but there has been a question floating around that Bella my supposedly dead daughter is currently living in your house hold." They looked at each other and began laughing

"Sir, I assure there are an only living thing in my house hold except for my wife's dying plants. Maybe you would care to come in and we can explain, he gestured to come inside and I politely entered. "I'm sorry we don't have anything to offer you," he apologized. "Still moving we didn't have much time to go food shopping." He sat down on the couch and his daughter followed gracefully in suite.

"Please officer…" she stopped. I forgot to introduce myself.

"Chief Swan," I introduced myself.

"Please take a seat Chief Swan," she gestured toward a chair. I carefully sat down.

"I'm Mike and this is my eldest child Mia," he gestured toward the girl. "My wife and son went for a walk but they should be back soon. But you are probably a very busy man so we will cut to the chase. I and my family have been housing a patient of mine suffering with amnesia. I am a doctor and when Mia brought her home we took her to the hospital where I worked. My wife a nurse there took care of her but she couldn't stay there forever so we brought her home to see if she remembered anything."

"So you are saying you don't know who she is?"

"No but we do call her Izzy. That what she calling herself when I found her," Mia explained. "Of course she could have meant dizzy by the way she was wandering around."

"About a week ago She was looking at a map with Peter and she point to Washington. Then we continued getting more detailed maps of Washington and she pointed to Forks. So we moved here hoping to maybe find someone who knew who she was. Now you say that your daughter was murdered? Why would you think this is her?"

"Well her death was very peculiar. She ran away sometime before that. We haven't heard anything from her until an officer came to the door saying that she was dead. I didn't know what to make of it at first. I'm sure you can imagine having to tell her mother and only having ashes to bury. I guess there was always some that she was out a possible mistake." I could remember having to tell Renee. That was devastation to her.

"Well Chief Swan I think you right following you instinct. A real father never gives up hope in their children." He put an arm around his own daughter. I could feel the hole in my heart have salt thrown on it. I'm sure they didn't mean to that was how every father and daughter should be. I regret that I never spent more time with Bella. Maybe if I did I would have been more observant of what Bella was planning and why she left. I always blamed the Cullen kid for leaving her. She never was quite the same after that. I mean anyone could see that.

"Well doctor...I'm sorry I don't know your last name." I was embarrassed.

"It is fine it is my mistake for not saying it before. It is Platt but please call me Mike."

"Alright, Mike then do mind if I see Izzy? Then I promise I won't disturb you again." I need to sooth my mind. I needed to know that Bells was definitely dead.

"No problem, I think she is in the bathroom. Mia, would you go see if she out?"

"Sure dad," she walked gracefully down the hall. She seemed a lot like the Cullen kids. Maybe they are related. I felt my heart beat slightly faster. I could be seeing my dead daughter in front of me.

Bella POV

I was pacing back and forth in the bathroom the watch ticking past.

"Knock, knock," Mia opened the door slightly. "You ready to rise from the dead?"

"I guess," in truth I was extremely nervous. My heart would beat erratically if it could be beating. Would Charlie notice? "What about my eyes? My extra cold skin? The fact my heart isn't beating anymore?"

"Bella," Mia opened the door fully and let herself in and closed the door. She put both hands on my shoulders and looked at me seriously. "You can do this. As long as he doesn't notice the non-beating heart you will be fine. He is your father and he loves you trust me I read his memories and you can even ask Mike later if you don't believe me." I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready," I insisted.

"Alright and remember act surprised. Like all of memories are flooding back to you at once," she instructed. "I would have them come back to you myself but your stupid shield." All I could do was nodded. I felt like I wanted to vomit. She grabbed my hand and walked me to the living room I could see Charlie facing Mike who had a clear shot of seeing me and Mia.

"Chief Swan, this is Izzy," he gestured toward me and Mia. Izzy? I guess that was the name they were using with their story. He stood up and turned towards us. His eyes got wider when he looked at me.

"Bells?" he asked. I took step acting like I was getting all these memories back. In truth I was surprised I never thought I would be talking to my Dad again; especially after I had become a vampire. I let my own fuzzy memories come back.

"Dad?" I asked. I saw relief wash over his face. I took a few steps toward him, careful not to startle him. After all I was supposed to be dead. He took two steps toward me. Then I embraced him into a hug. I swear he was crying. "It's alright dad." We stood there like that for a while.

"We thought you were dead," He said pulling away from me. I sat down on the couch with Mia and who hadn't moved. He sat back down on the chair.

"I understand you are probably confused," Mike said. "But I am sure Izzy or I guess Bella now is just as confused as you," defending me.

"You thought I was dead?"

"Bells I'm sorry a cop came to the door with your death certificate and ashes. What else was I supposed to think?"

"It is alright Dad. That is completely understandable."

"Honey, can I ask what exactly you remember?"

"I remember Mom, you, Edward, Jake, basically I think all my memories just came back to me." He looked like he was going to start crying again. He was observing me catching everything different.

"You look different Bells not in a bad way you seem matured and your eye color is different," he noted.

"Bella attracted a rare sickness; nothing that a lot of people get in the United States. The illness can alter your eye color. As for her body that's just children growing up," Mike explained. They were quiet Mia stiffened.

"Teri and Peter are coming back," she whispered so low only vampires could possibly hear her. "Their memories, Charlie has to get out of here." I felt sick, I pretended to faint.

"Bella?" Charlie asked concerned.

"I think this a little too much for her," Mike said. I think she should lie down and get some rest. I will give you our number so can call ahead of time."

"Alright," Charlie got up and gave me another hug. "It is amazing to back Bells."

"Love you Dad," I smiled weakly acting tired. Mike led Charlie to the door giving the home number. When he shut the door I relaxed.

"You are a terrible actress," Mia said. "Never go into acting." I turned and glared at her.

"If you told us that he had to leave then I wouldn't have had to act. Now tell us what is going on." Then Peter and Teri came inside looking scared.

"Teri what is the matter?" Mike asked his wife.

"Volturi."

* * *

=D bring on the volturi! and now bring on the Reviews please =)


	16. Chapter 16: Runaway Love

Another chappie =D

I do not own twilight

* * *

By Myself Chapter 16 – Runaway Love

"_Volturi."_

Bella POV

The door bell rang and Peter answered it. There were Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"The fortune teller saw it," Emmett said pointing toward the pixie.

"Come in," Mike said. Edward came and wrapped his arms around me giving me a quick kiss.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Nothing has happen yet."

"I mean with Charlie."

"Oh she saw that too?" he nodded.

"It was startling but not as hard as I thought it was going to be." He smiled his crooked smile.

"I think we would all like to know what's going on," Mia said sitting on the couch and Peter jumped onto her lap. Everyone followed in suite.

"Me and Teri were hunting we saw Jane, Aro, Dimitri, and Alec. I don't think they saw us. But I hid out scent and we ran back here."

"Were you covering your scent the whole time we were here?" Mia asked. He shook his head. "Peter, you know important hiding your scent is. What made you think living here would be any different."

"I don't know I forget to sometimes I thought we were safe. It has been years since we seen Jane and I doubt Victoria has anything to gain by looking for us."

"You never did explain about Jane," I said sitting in Edwards lap.

"When we left Carlisle after some years we wandered into a forest of Italy. We saw Jane there and assumed by the clock she was a Volturi member. Peter covered our scents and we ran. We did talk for two minutes but that is because at the time Peter's power needed a little time to take full effect. I looked in her memories to confirm the Volturi. I didn't have time to alter her memory because at the time I rarely was able to use it. Why she was in the woods that day I'll never know. So they know we are out there but they don't know where," Mia explained.

"And now they might," Jasper said. Mia and peter nodded.

"Can you see anything Alice?" I asked. She focused but then she shook her head.

"I'm sorry all I see is blackness," Jasper rubbed her back and I could feel the waves of calm being sent thought the house.

"Maybe it is the wolves. They may be involved," Emmett said. Wow, something smart.

"Jake?" Mia asked. She was finally accepting the fact they were meant to be together. "They should know because our scent is on their territory."

"And you just want to see him again," I teased her. She shot me a look that could burn holes in solid cement. Okay, maybe she is not ready to verbal accept it.

"Leave that part out of it," she hissed. Right now we have to keep them away from Peter. They say immortal children are wild and un-tamable but honestly look at him does he look like that?"

"Because you have forced manners than my throat," he said.

"Well we aren't going to live like cave people," Mia rolled her eyes, "Kids these days."

"But if we can't stop this, how are we going to convince them that I am tame? I don't want to be ripped to pieces." Mia wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him closer to her.

"That won't happen," Alice got up and sat next to them. "You have the Cullen's on your side." Peter smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What are they here for in the first place?" I asked.

"Who knows when Alice saw the vision they knew they were coming to see Carlisle about something but they didn't have a real decision. And then she saw you guys and we came here while Esme and Rose stayed with Carlisle," Edward explained.

"I say we get Peter out of here," Teri suggested. "I and Mike can take him out of state and far away from here." Mia looked at Peter. "You Mia would have to stay here because if they smell you they will believe you are with him and you're ability could help them."

"Mine? Teri you can make people disorientated you would better," Teri raised her hand to stop her.

"You need to be here I can disorientate them if they get to us. And personally I know that deep down that you don't want to leave Jake." Mia growled at that.

"Come on sis," Peter insisted. "I will be fine with them you shouldn't have to guard me all the time." She sighed caving.

"Alright," She gave up. "We will do that and then we should stay around here to make sure everything is alright.

"We should leave now go pack a bag Peter," Mike stated. Peter jumped out of Mia's lap and pulled her with him into his room to help him.

"Can someone call the wolves please," mike asked.

"I'll do it," Alice volunteered. She walked outside to call them.

"Maybe we should call Carlisle," Jasper suggested.

"But what if the Volturi are there?" Edward said.

"But we can't risk it," Emmett said. "I say we call." Edward looked like he lost the battle as Jasper dialed his cell phone. He put it on speaker phone so we all could hear but all it did was ring.

"I say we risk it then," Mia came out with a back pack on Peter. "What is going to happen? Honestly?"

"But you said Jane will remember you," I pointed out. She covered Peter's ears even though he could hear everything.

"Then I will gladly rip her to shreds," she uncovered Peters ears.

"Don't get in trouble," Peter said. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"We are just being extra cautious. You are very important," she insisted.

"Sam and Jake are on their way," Alice said. "And if Jake is driving they will get here faster," she smirked at Mia. Who just rolled her eyes.

"Come on you guys better get going," Mia pushed peter toward the door.

"Wait," Peter walked over to me and hugged me. "Bye."

"Bye squirt," I tossed his hair. "You'll be back soon." He shrugged and walked back over to Mia. We stayed inside while they said goodbye. Mia came back in. She seemed alright.

"Ok now who should stay here and talk to the wolves and who is going to the house?" Mia asked.

"You, me, and Bella will stay to talk to the dogs while the rest of you go back to the house," Edward said. "I don't want you anywhere near the Volturi."

"Oh right we have that little issue," I muttered. I had almost forgotten about Aro's extra interest in me. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett left in silence. Mia walked into her room and shut the door.

"Will she be alright?" he asked.

"She should as long as she gets to give someone a good ass kicking she should be fine. I don't think they ever been apart but if Teri thinks it is a good idea than they go with it."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure what?" but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mia said walking to open it. There was Sam and Jake. Sam seemed somewhat annoyed while Jake seemed happy but slightly embarrassed.

"Hello, the blood sucker said that it is better if we discussed this issue face to face," Sam said.

"Yes, I suppose, come in," she gestured toward the living room. They walked in bringing the smell of werewolf in the house. I think the Teri will need more air freshener and fabric cleaner after they sat down on the couch. Mia began to explain the situation very quickly at rapid speed. "So what we are warning you is that the most powerful vampire might be snooping around your property because they are going to smell his scent," she finished.

"Alright thank you for telling us we will keep you up dated on our surrounding area," Sam said he was getting up. Jake stiffly followed his movements. Then Edward's phone rang.

"Hello," he said answering it. "How did they – never mind we will be over soon," he hung up the phone almost breaking the cell.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Don't make me used my power shield on you," I threatened. He looked at me. He smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"The Volturi wants to see you."

* * *

Lets go party with the Volturi =D Now come on and review! please =D


	17. Chapter 17: GoodBye

Okay now it is going to hit a ruff patch i think but still enjoy

* * *

By Myself Chapter 17 – Good-bye

After much arguing with Edward, Jake, and Mia we agreed that I was going to meet the Volturi at the Cullen's house with Mia and Edward. Jake and Sam were going to go back to La Push. We were in Edwards Volvo speeding down the roads to his house. His hands were wrapped around the steering wheel making his knuckles bone white. Mia was sitting there calm and collected. She was more worried as she was letting on.

"Edward, please calm down," I begged. He looked at me with worried eyes. "They just probably want to see how I turned out as a vampire you know how much Aro was interested in me. He sees me and that is it they go home." He grabbed my hand

"You make it seem so simple," He said.

"It is," I encouraged him. He kissed my hand.

"I hope your right," he admitted as he pulled down the driveway. The house seemed almost desolated. He cut the engine and ran over to my door to help me out. I felt more comfortable when he wrapped and arm around my waist. Mia also gave me a comforting smile as we walked to the house. Edward opened the door and as planned Mia walked in first to look around and then Edward and I followed her. There in the living room on a chair sat Aro with Jane and Alec behind him. Where was Dimitri? The Cullen's were sitting on the couch and their mates sitting in their laps. Aro smiled wildly at me and Edward.

"Ah Bella," he said standing up to greet us. He out stretched his hand to me. I knew he wouldn't see anything with my shield. I let him take my hand Edward's habitual breathing hitch. I slightly smiled when his face was covered in confusion. "I see that you are still the same," he smiled happily. I came here to see if you were changed. I thought that enough time had been given to fulfill that request now I am going to ask you something."

"Certainly Aro," I smiled politely as I could.

"Would you like to become a member of the Volturi?" he asked simply.

"No thank you Aro, I am quite happy right here where I am," I smiled up at Edward. He smiled back down at me kissing my forehead. Aro beamed at us but disappointment was in his eyes. Then he noticed Mia, and looked her over.

"And who is this?" he gestured toward her. Mia held her hands behind her back. I told her about Italy and their powers.

"I'm Mia," she said quietly.

"It is a pleasure Mia." He held out his hand toward her but she just nodded toward it.

"The pleasure it is mine," she said. He placed his hand back it his side.

"Do you have a special ability like some of your friends?" Another power hunt.

"Yes, I am a memory reader."

"Interesting what does that entitled my dear?" she shrugged simply.

"Nothing fancy, just read a person's memory read, fix or destroy it," She smiled simply.

"Amazing," he said. "Would you be interested in joining us?"

"I don't think she is interested," Jane spoke up. "She is a keeper of immortal child." Mia glared at her and step toward her.

"And do you see any immortal children running around with me?" she asked coldly. She and Jane were now three feet apart. I projected my protecting shield around her so she couldn't feel Jane's illusion of pain if she decided to use it.

"I am sure you are hiding him somewhere," Jane spat. Mia snorted.

"Like I would leave an immortal child alone unattended do I look like an idiot?"

"That is debatable," Mia let out a growl after Jane said that.

"Ladies, ladies please," Aro raised a hand to quiet them. "Now Jane my I have your hand?" Jane walked over to her master and placed her hand in his when he saw the information he need he looked over at Mia. "Mia, may you please give me your hand? If not we can always bring you to Volterra and force you but I really don't want to do that." He offered her his hand and she looked at it terrified.

"Mia, don't," I begged. She stood there concentrating on what move to make next.

"I suggest you take it soon," Aro warned. Then she quickly grabbed it and let him see all of her past thoughts. Wait, past, they would be in the memory section right? He frowned and stepped back. "Jane, you know I can't stand people who lie to me," he turned toward his guard. She looked dumfounded.

"I was not lying master, you can see it in her memories," Jane stumbled over her words. Mia smirked while everyone else looked confused.

"Her memories show me that she has been wandering alone for years until she came upon Carlisle at one time and then Bella. I don't see any immortal child in her past. I suggest that we leave now before you say anything else," He snapped at her. Jane sunk into a person who was embarrassed and ashamed. Her brother put and arm around her shoulder. Aro turned toward Carlisle. "I think we better head back to Volterra. It was a pleasure to see you all again. Please come any visit anytime."

"Thank you Aro," Carlisle nodded still sitting with Esme. Aro let himself out with Jane and Alec behind him. Jane glared at Mia as Mia was still smirking at her. When they closed the door we were in the clear to talk.

"Their thoughts are gone and Jane wasn't very pleasant toward you Mia," Edward said. But Mia half collapsed on the floor. We were going to rush to her but she held up a hand toward us.

"Give me a minute I have to fix hundreds of years of memories and past thoughts," she warned. She closed her eyes and focused unmoving and not breathing. When she sighed and we relaxed she smiled at us. "Remind me if we ever see the bitch again make sure I rip her head off." Her eyes were slightly darker than before.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened," Emmett complained.

"I just altered my entire memory therefore altering my thoughts on the situations," She smiled wickedly. "I'm surprised that he would believe it but I guess some people are blinded by their own power." We were quiet for a moment. "I guess we can call Mike and Teri back so they can come home now." Mia pulled out her phone that was on speaker phone as it began to ring.

"Hello?" Teri's voice was slightly frantic.

"Teri, it is all clear back in Forks you can come back," Mia assured her.

"We can't do that."

"Why not?" she asked confused. Then there was a loud rustling.

"You think by cover just his scent that he would be protected?" a voice asked.

"Dimitri, but how?" she asked scared and confused.

"My dear a tracker just doesn't rely on scent but also brain waves and heartbeats and seeing your little brother doesn't have a heart beat I used the other."

"Don't you dare hurt him you asshole," Mia hissed. Esme shot her a warning glance for cursing. I think she was entitled to cursing at him.

"Now now, no cursing or we might not be as kind to him."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We want you in Volterra," he said simply.

"I'll be on the next flight to Italy."

"Oh and one more thing," he said sounding bored.

"What?"

"Come alone, we know if you bring anyone. Good bye and please hurry," after that the phone went dead. Mia closed the phone.

"Ah yea, I'm going to now," Mia said and turned around. I ran up to her and placed at hand on her shoulder.

"I won't let you go alone," I told her. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"I agreed to teach you on how to live in this new life and now it is my time to go," She said. She turned to me she was borderline dry crying. "Please let me go. You have a family that is going to love you better than any of my clan can. They offer you a life that is normal all I bring is darkness and hiding. So please when I leave be happy. That is the most you can do for me now. I have to go and face whatever fate has in store with me. I had a good run in the end. I know what the punishment for an immortal child is and I was fully prepared to take it. Staying distant from the world trying not to get too attached," she looked over a Carlisle and then back at me. "Until you came along and showed me more to the darkness and hiding. You helped me by letting me help you. You need to let me go so I can let myself go," She begged at the last part. I never knew she could say anything that deep. I nodded and she gave me a tight hug. When she let go I looked into here onyx eyes and saw the fear, sadness, and pain. "It will be fine," Edward snaked and arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I assure you that she will be taken care of," he said.

"I have no doubt," she smiled. "Do mind telling Jake good bye for me? I don't think I can do it," she looked down at her feet.

"Of course," I promised her. She nodded. She turned for the final time she looked over her shoulder at the family and ran out the door. I began sobbing. I felt one small tear fall down the side of my cheek. I guess even vampires still have one tear to cry.

* * *

So sad =( but i always have happy endings =D please Review!


	18. Chapter 18: The Volterra Deal

I dont have a very good evil side so this is going to have to do

I dont own twilight

* * *

By Myself Chapter 18 – The Volterra Deal

Mia POV

I quietly boarded the plane in Seattle on a round trip flight to Italy. I couldn't say good bye to Jake no matter how much I wanted to. La Push territory was off limits to my kind but I did ask Bella to say good bye to him for me and that I'm sorry that I never got to know him more. Now that I was almost certain I was going to die, I wasn't afraid to admit that I was in love with him. I could leave this world knowing what it felt like to fall head over heels for. I just wished the feeling could have lasted a little longer. I will admit I always knew I couldn't hide him forever but at least I couldn't say I didn't try. The flight attendant told us we were taking of and to buckle our seat beats. This flight was going to go by very slow.

Jake POV

I paced the inside of my house waiting for someone to call about the Volturi and what happened with Bella and Mia's little brother. Dad didn't like it that I had 'imprinted' on a vampire. But she seemed really nice I'm sure if Billy would give her a chance. Maybe I will invite her to meet him. The phone rang and I ran to it.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Jake it's me Bella."

"Yea I got that Bells what happened over there? Are you alright? What about Mia and her brother?"

"Jake calm, I am fine but Mia and Peter," She was getting ready explain something.

"What happened?" I asked maybe a little too fast.

"Peter got caught by the Volturi and Mia went to Italy," She explained. "She said that it would be too hard to say good bye to you but I know that she wanted to. Jake, please promise me you won't do anything stupid like ran away or something. She wouldn't want that and neither do I." She was quiet after that. I felt my insides being torn apart. "Jake? Please promise me that," she begged.

"Alright," I promised. "I won't I have to go Bells."

"Please call me soon to let me know how you are doing." I think the answer will always be the same. I wasn't fine nor was I going to be for a long time. I guess that is why there are mysterious people. They just disappear when they just start to warm up to you.

"Sure Bells Bye." I hung up the phone trying not to slam it back onto the holder.

"Who was that?" Dad asked behind me. Nothing could be hidden from this guy I swear.

"It was Bella," I said honestly. Parents could be worse than mind readers. They always seem to know everything about you and about the things you don't even know about yourself. His face became somewhat colder.

"Oh really what did she have to say?" He asked formally and unemotional. He used to love Bella but now that was a blood sucker things were different. Even for me things were just different. Enemies who didn't want to be enemies but by nature they had no choice.

"That her other friends Mia and Peter are gone," I said as unemotional as I could.

"Ah well it is just another bleep off the radar," he said, "nothing now but to brush our shoulders off and keep going." How could he say that? He knew how I felt. I imprinted! There I admit. I admit it I imprinted on Mia. I huffed a little annoyed and stomped off into my room. This was going to suck.

Mia POV

That flight was possibly the longest one I had ever been on. I now was running into Volterra straight to death. Two days wasn't bad for travel. I could smell the vampires everywhere and their scent led me straight to the main tower. I could imagine what Bella must have felt like coming here but she was able to go underground and not be intimidated by the large tower. We I opened the door I was greeted by three vampires including Jane and Alec.

"We thought you would never come," Jane smiled at me. I just stood there letting her bask in her glory.

"I'm sorry I can't run on water," I snapped.

"Girls," the taller woman interrupted us. "Please not there. We will have to bring her to Aro without causing her any harm. That is for Aro to decide," She smiled at me. I guess everyone is going to get pleasure out of my pain.

"Where is Peter? Teri? Mike?" I asked.

"Just follow us," Alec said. They began walking towards the elevator and when we were all inside and the doors shut Jane continued nagging.

"Did you really think you would get away with this forever?" She asked me.

"No, but in the end I always knew we would have a good run," I answered her calmly no matter how much I wanted to rip her head off. Maybe being calm could help us in the end.

"But why bother risking everything for this thing?"

"You have a brother right? You would understand then the connection between brother and sister. As the older one I would do anything to protect my little brother no matter the cost." No more questions were asked after that. It was just a tiny personal victory for me. But that was quickly shadowed when the doors opened to a small dark hallway and a red door at the end.

"This is the judging room. You will be in the accused circle. Everyone will be above you," the taller woman explained. She grabbed the handle and opened it and pushed me inside. And shut the door with an ominous boom. A little too dramatic much aren't we?

"Mia!" I felt two arms around my legs and tighten like a stone grip. I looked down and saw Peter looking up at me with his golden eyes. I picked him up and held him close to me.

"Thank God you are still alive," I said.

"Define alive," he asked.

"Don't ruin the moment," I scolded him.

"Now that we are already can we please begin?" a bored voice asked. I looked up and saw we were in a shallow pit of some sort and the vampires of the Volturi surrounding from above.

"That's them," Peter pointed towards the vampires.

"Very good observation," I replied sarcastically. "We are ready to begin," I spoke towards the vampires.

"Alright do you know why you are here?" A voice asked.

"For keeping an immortal child," I answered. I put Peter down so I could do this most professionally as I could. He clamped onto my leg. This would frighten any seven year old. Hell this is frightening to me.

"Yes and do you have anything to say for yourself before we pass a judgment?" The voice asked again.

"Yes I do. I want to say that I have completely trained him. He is a calm tame vampire whose sole diet is animals' blood. He should be completely spared he is the victim of this. I was the one who bit him while I was a new born. If you have to punish someone please punish me instead and let him go back to the rest of our coven," I finished off. They stood there looking down on us.

"Will you give us a moment," a voice that I remember as Aro spoke. Three figures left the room leaving other to stare down at us.

"What are they looking at?" Peter asked me.

"Probably you," I answered him. "An immortal child isn't all that common." He formed an 'o' with his mouth and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you get to say goodbye to Jake?" Peter asked.

"No, I didn't," I sighed. I sat on the ground and he jumped into my lap. "Sometimes it is too hard to say goodbye."

"That and you aren't allowed on the reservation," he added.

"Yea, there is that little snag," I noted. "I wished that I knew where Mike and Teri were. Do you know what happened?"

"They are somewhere in America still be they are definitely still alive," he assured me.

"Well that's a relief." That was a big weight off my shoulders. The red door where I came in was opened and three vampires appeared. The front of the group was Aro and the Two must be his brothers.

"Well, Mia you have an interesting past and have proven even immortal children can be tamed and seeing that you and the child had not threatened our hidden existence we have decided to give you a choice."

"A choice? And what may that be?" I asked.

"300 years of serving us as members of the guard or death. You choose."

"So you are not going to kill us?" I asked slightly stunned. I thought that it was a certain death after a mortal child became involved.

"Not if you don't want us to. And maybe a few years off for good behavior." Okay now I was creeped out.

"Why the special treatment?" Aro simple shrugged when I asked.

"It is a shame to waste such powers if you can fool me and if the child can trick people I think you would be better to us alive then dead."

"And when those years are up will you let us go then?"

"We are vampires of our words." I looked at Peter at me.

"Fine we will do it," I agreed. Aro smiled. He got more power whoop de doo.

"I am glad now there are no connections to your old lives. We don't want people coming here and causing trouble," Aro said. That meant no Bella, Mike, Teri, and definitely no Jake.

"Alright just don't kill us." Aro beamed down at us.

"My dears, welcome to the Volturi."

* * *

I felt so evil but come on i am not going to kill peter he is to cute =P please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Proposals

I dont own twilight

* * *

By Myself Chapter 19 – Proposals

One Month Later

Bella POV

I didn't believe a month had passed since I have been in Forks. Everyone wanted to that I was actually living. All my high school friends were shocked. Renee was hysterical over the phone but was even worse when she came to visit last week. I had decided not to move back to Charlie's house because I would just be moving out of it sooner than later. I stayed with Teri and Mike who had come after Peter had been 'confiscated' from them. They were devastated and I thought leaving them right now would be bad. The people who now knew them were told both children were taken by illness. But we knew the real story. Jake never left his house anymore and Billy was beginning to worry. He even gave me permission now being a vampire to come over to La Push and talk him out of this state he was in; didn't work out. I had the constant reminder of two all around my thoughts. But with Edward back in my life I felt like I could be happy like she wanted me to. I was now sitting in the living room of my house reading my old copy of another Jane Austin novel when the door bell rang. I closed the book and walked to get the door. Behind the door was Edward.

"Hey," I said. "Want to come in?" I asked kissing him on the cheek. He smiled but he seemed kind of nervous.

"Sure," he said. He walked into the house. Something definitely was not right. I used my third shield; the power one to absorb his power for one minute. And I could read his mind but only for a short burst of time.

"_I wonder how she is going to react. Alice wouldn't tell me anything."_

I dropped the shield and began to flood myself with questions. What was I going to react to? What was Alice not telling him? Why was he so nervous about it? I was making myself nervous.

"Edward are you alright?" I asked. Even I could hear the nervousness in my voice.

"Never better, I came here to ask you something." He took both my hands in his and looked me dead in the eye.

"Okay just tell me Edward," I begged. "It is killing me that this is bothering you that much." I think I would collapse from lack of oxygen if I was human.

"Bella when you left my life was completely shattered. Worse when I left you, I thought you left me because what I was. I thought I lost you forever and when you came back everything seemed to be put back together. I don't want to lose you again; I want us to be together forever. Isabella Swan," he got down on one knee right there in the living room. "Will you marry me?" he asked. I stood there shocked looking into his hopeful eyes.

"Yes," I whispered. "Of course," I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up crashing his lips against mine. There were no limits between us and more but he still broke away from me. I scowled.

"Not that I wouldn't like to continue this but there is a pixie at my house ready to burst and I think you might want to wear this," He opened a box and there was this beautiful opal surrounded by diamonds.

"Oh my god, Edward," I said speechless. He slipped it on my finger. It was so old fashioned like him. It was perfect.

"It was mothers," he said. I looked fondly at it. There real life came and slapped me in the back of the head.

"But what will we tell Charlie and Renee, they will never buy this. Well maybe Renee but not Charlie. He will shoot you." I could imagine Charlie taking his rarely used gun and trying to shoot Edward. Edward lifted my face so my eyes met his.

"I already asked their permission," he said. "I felt I would like their blessing before I asked."

"How was Charlie?" I asked.

"He wasn't too pleased at first but he knew it would happen eventually and Renee was worse than Alice when I explained what I was going to do," I could imagine Renee jumping up and down screaming in her house in Jacksonville.

"So shall we go face the crazy pixie?" I asked. He smiled and led me to the door, but not until after I left a note to Mike and Teri about where I was and news. We got into the Volvo.

"Are you happy?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were never so keen on commitment last time," he said backing out of the driveway and began speeding down the street.

"Trust me Edward. I am more than sure of it." We didn't talk after that until we got to the house. Alice came out the house jumping on top of me.

"I am so happy I knew you would say yes," she was jumping up and down. Of course she saw this coming.

"You are going to help plan this with me right?" I asked her. She smiled a wide smile. Of course come there is so much to do," she dragged me into the house into the kitchen and on the counter was a large white binder stuffed with papers. "Alice I was thinking of something small," I warned.

"Oh I know," she said. She and I sat down and opened the book. The first pages were a guest list. Some of my family and friends and some of the Cullen's.

"How is the whole vampire and human thing going to work out?" I asked, "Wouldn't that be suspicious if we weren't eating?"

"We can work it all out," Alice said. "Now there are some persons that are sort of mandatory to invite in our world."

"Who?" I asked. She pointed to the last page at the bottom of the alphabetical list. The Volturi. "Oh no way in hell," I said with venom.

"They would be somewhat offended if we didn't and we don't want any trouble with them."

"But they destroyed Peter and Mia for what?" I could feel the volume of my voice rising. Two arms wrapped around me, trying to keep me calm.

"It is alright Bella," Edward said. "Please calm down." I instantly melted and anger disappeared.

"It is alright," I repeated. "We can invite them but hope they don't show up."

"You know we still need to pick a date," Edward said.

"As soon as possible," I said. "But I always did wanted a winter wedding," I explained.

"How about December 21st?" Alice said, "The longest night of the year." She focused on the future seeing the weather maybe. "It might even actually snow that day."

"Sounds perfect, what do you think?" I asked Edward. He kissed my cheek.

"Whatever you want love."

"That is the date then. Now which invitation should you send out?" she showed me three different. All standard wedding invitation size. One was black and white something very traditional, an all white one with a little bow and one with blue words and light gold paper. Not the normal colors but the gold reminded me of Edwards eyes when he just finished hunting. I and Edward pointed to the same one. "Well that is decided," Alice said. "I already sent them out."

"What?"

"Well I knew which one you were going to pick but I wanted you to choose them so now you did." She closed the book. "I promised Jasper I would go hunting. We will definitely start this again when I get back." She walked out of the room leaving me and Edward.

"You know what you got yourself into?" He asked with humor in his voice.

"Yes, but there is no way I am backing out now. I want to be with you forever."

"You don't know how happy that makes me when you say that."

"I love you."

"I love you more than you will ever know."

Mia POV

I really was getting bored here. All me and Peter did was round up tourists and other people for meals. We kept our strict animal diet which we kept to every time they let us out. Me and Peter shared on room smack in the center of building and at ten exactly we were locked into make sure we never escaped. We usually kept to ourselves but I did talk to Heidi who became friendly after she knew it irritated Jane. Peter usually did guy things with Alec when he wanted to piss off his sister. I was sitting in my reading chair after it was locked up reading a story to Peter. He knew how to read but he just preferred to be read to. This time it was a pirate book. Where people dared to roam uncharted seas and fight sea creatures. Then there was a knock on the door and the lock was undone. Heidi entered and smiled when she saw Peter curled up on my lap.

"Hey Heidi," I said closing the book and placing it on the table next to the chair. "What do we have the pleasure?"

"Aro wishes to speak to you," she said. Walking over to us and ruffling Peter's hair. He scowled and tried fixing it. We both laughed. I stood him up and got up to grab our black cloaks. They had to make on special for him and Heidi loved shopping in the kids department for home and she loved playing Barbie doll with me. I took Peters hand and followed her down to the meeting hall. Aro and his brothers were having a conversation. Aro had an envelope in his hands. "Master Mia and Peter are here," she said before shutting the door.

"How are you two?" Aro asked with a smile.

"As best as we can you wished to speak to us?" I asked. He handed us and envelope. The one he was holding.

"We need two representatives to go to this. We are going to be visiting to friends that day and we thought you two were the perfect candidates." I opened the envelope at it was a wedding for the marriage of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. My mouth dropped. I handed it to Peter.

"Are letting us go? I thought we had that no connection to old life thing if effect?" I asked.

"We do but I think we authorize this just for the occasion," Aro spoke for his brothers. I wanted to hug him but the fact that he was keeping us here made me not. "You are to arrive there the day before and leave the day after. And we will come for you and destroy you both if you don't," he warned.

"Yes sir we understand."

"Very well you may leave not it is past ten after all," He turned back his brothers engaging back into conversation. Me and Peter left the room but jumped into my arms when I shut the doors.

"We are going home," he said smiling.

"But just for a few days," I corrected.

"But still we get to see everyone," he said smiling. That would be nice to see everyone again. Teri, Mike, Bella, The Cullen's, and Jake. Jake, I could feel my dead heart warm up.

"At least there is that," I sighed in contentment. I put Peter down and we walked to our room with somewhat of a hatred toward time. I hoped December would come faster.

Alice POV

"_You think that letting those two go is a good choice?" Marcus asked Aro._

"_My dear brother what a better wedding gift than seeing her two little friends again? And Mia holds Peters life in too much value to disobey the rules we had laid down for them," Aro assured his brother. _

My vision went dead. And Jasper was shaking me_. _

"Alice what did you see?" he asked.

"I think the best wedding present that Bella can get."

"Can you tell me?" He asked.

"Will you be able to keep it from Edward?"

"I keep a lot from him."

"Mia and Peter aren't dead. I want this to be a surprise for Bella."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

I decided to kill my evil side for the rest of the story =P please review


	20. Chapter 20: The Wedding Present

Ok so there are probably one two more chapters after this. now it going to be slow because of midterms =0 blah i hate them but anyway enjoy

I do no own twilight

* * *

By Myself – Chapter 20 – The Wedding Present

Mia POV

I was jumping up and down in my seat as the plane we were heading for a landing at Seattle International Airport. Two vampires were flying and Heidi was our 'baby sitter' for the trip. She was the one who was going to make sure we got back on the plane. She was giving us till twilight the next day so we could have a day to spend with them. We were landing in the early morning and if we ran fast enough we could we make it by mid morning. Heidi wouldn't stop messing with my hair. We had finally agreed to keep it in two braids wrapped around into a bun in the back. I was in simple jeans and a light blue shirt. Heidi wouldn't stop fussing over Peter. He finally put his foot down by cutting off his scent and hiding in the un-needed bathroom.

"Do you have everything?" Heidi asked. I looked through the duffel bag that had my dress bag and Peters little nice clothes bag. Also hair and make up for me with some spare clothes for both of us. And last but not least Peters stilts. They added a good foot to his height that helped our little surprise. We were going to surprise them. I hope they don't kill us.

"I think we are fine. What are you going to do while we are here?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe there are some good places to party in Seattle around this time of year. You know have some fun."

"Well good luck with that."

"We are here. The pilot said. "Seattle, Washington."

"Come on let's go!" Peter was pulling at my arm.

"Oi where were you hiding?" Heidi asked. I grabbed his arm.

"Gotta Go!" I said and ran out of the plane with Peter and carrying the bag. We ran out of the city towards Forks.

"Are you going to see Jake?" Peter asked me.

"We shall see. I don't think I would be able to say good bye when the time came."

"Then don't." I simply rolled my eyes. We did say anything until we got to Forks and closer to the Cullen's house.

"Alright you time to put the stilts on," I stopped dropping the bag on the floor. I helped strap one on while he did the other.

"What's the point of this?" he asked.

"You wanted to do it little bro," I said helping him to his feet. "You are still shorter than me." He was a head shorter than me.

"Shut it. Don't make fun of me because I am short."

"Sorry squirt." I tossed his new longer cloak at him. "Looks like the foggy weather is on our side today." I strapped on my cloak and zipped up the bag. "We should just be outside Edwards mind hearing range so I want you to think of just walking." He put his hood on that covered nearly his entire face.

"I can't see," he complained.

"Get over it. Come on." Now was the final stretch toward the house.

Bella POV

It was the day before the wedding and the Volturi representatives were coming in a matter of minutes. I paced in me and Edwards room. I moved in a few weeks ago to get out of Mike and Teri's house. They were moving in with our friends from Denali. Now that it was just them. I wondered if we were going to be moving soon. But that can wait until after the wedding. I looked out on the dreary morning. There was thick fog covering everything. Like a bad horror movie.

"They are coming! Two minutes!" Alice said quite chipper. I don't see why she was so happy about them coming. But I have to put on a smile and grin and bear it.

"Love will you please tell me what you're thinking?" I looked and the doorway and Edward was leaning against the door.

"How much I hate the Volturi," I said with venom. "I really don't want them here." He walked over to me and held me in his arms rubbing my back in calming circles.

"None of us do but it is something somewhat mandatory. We better go greet them," he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs to the front yard. In the thick fog you could see two hooded figures walking towards us. One was shorter than the other by a small amount. They were carrying a small bag. Their hooded capes covered their faces hiding who they were. They stopped a few feet away from us.

"Hello," Carlisle said. "You must be from the Volturi." The smaller one nodded but neither of them said anything. "Can you identify yourself?" The taller one began walking toward me. I took a small step back. "I asked to identify yourself," Carlisle said a little stronger. But still the hooded figure kept walking towards me. Then the figure was only one foot away from me. They lifted their hands to their hood and began to pull it down. I think there ws a collective gasp of shock.

"Mia?" I asked. She was exactly the same her golden eyes were slightly dark but she seemed perfectly well not dead.

"No it's the tooth fairy. Come here," She attacked me into a bear hug. I didn't know what to think either a – this was happening or b – I was mentally insane.

"Your alive?" I asked. She let go and walked back over to the other hooded figure and began to untie some things toward the bottom of their feet and lifted the person off stilts and knocked off their hood. It was Peter.

"Not just me." Everyone just stared mouth open like me.

"Looks like we have a lot of explaining to do don't we sis?" Peter finally talked.

"Apparently," she replied. Carlisle approached them slowly and embraced both of them.

"Now would you care to explain how you are here?" he asked. They nodded and she put Peter down as he got their bag.

"You packed light," Alice commented.

"We have to leave by twilight the day after or we will have half the Volturi chasing us down. That something else we are going to have to explain."

"Inside?" Esme recommended. We all nodded and headed inside. They seemed somewhat awkward walking into the house. "Are you two alright?" Esme asked.

"Yea, we just haven't been somewhere where people are looking for excuse either to longer your sentence or get you killed. This feels warmer," Mia admitted. When we all sat down in our living room Mia began their story. "Aro didn't want to kill us he said our abilities interested him. He offered us freedom but we have to serve under the Volturi Guard for Three hundred years. Not bad compared to becoming ripped up ashes."

"So then how are you here?" I asked. She opened the bag and pulled out the invitation.

"The 'masters'," she hissed the word with hatred. "Thought le to get outyou might like seeing us more than an ordinary wedding present."

"What do you do for the Volturi?" Edward asked.

"It is so boring all we do is collect food and protect the halls but we always have a baby sitter and then we locked in this room at ten until morning," Peter explained.

"The seclusion room," Carlisle said. "They used to put newborns in there it is nearly impossible to break out of."

"Then why didn't you contact us?" I asked. They both looked down.

"They didn't us contacting anyone," Peter said.

"So not even Teri and Mike know you're here?" Alice asked they both shook their heads.

"We came straight here in case someone was following us."

"Well we are going to fix that," Alice got up and gave them a small hug. "I'll be right back," she said and brought jasper into the kitchen.

"Why do I feel that the fortune cookie knew about this?" Mia sighed.

"She probably did," everyone said in unison.

"Nice," Mia added.

"I think you and Bella deserve some girl time," Edward suggested. Everyone got up and left the room Edward gave me quick kiss and left taking Peter with them. His eyes were black. Mia moved next to me crossing her legs and faced me.

"Now tell me everything," she insisted. "And leave nothing out." I laughed at her eagerness to know everything. I realized how much I missed her. This was going to be hard to say good bye. But we had today whatever time during the wedding and whatever time we had the following the day. Maybe that is why Alice scheduled our honeymoon until two days after the actual wedding. I began giving her the details on every little bit of my life.

* * *

Next the wedding =D Now please review!!


	21. Chapter 21: The Wedding

HELLO!!! I'm not Dead and I'm Back. I cant apolgized enough for not updating but this story is close to ending i sat down and wrote this hope you like it ^-^

I Never will own twilight

* * *

By Myself – Chapter 21: Wedding.

"Twenty minutes!" Esme called from down stairs. Alice and Rose were working trying to get my hair and face perfect.

"Bella stop squirming!" Alice complained.

"I'm trying," I huffed. "You know how I hate this. The whole beauty thing."

"Maybe that was something I should have taught you," Mia said coming in. My mouth dropped when I saw her. A blue strapless that flared out and her waist and went to knees. Her hair was neatly curled and simple ballet flats.

"That looks good on you," Alice commented.

"Thank you, it was the best thing in Heidi's closet meaning whatever she chooses in Volterra. You look very pretty. Don't worry. You're in good hands." Then she gave a puzzled face. She turned Rosalie who was already in her purple halter dress hair done up perfectly. "You've had a lot of weddings haven't you?"

"Mia!" I scolded.

"What I can't help it if her memories are open to me." Couldn't blame her for that. She must have had a lot going against the Volturi, knowing their past.

"Alright you two," Alice butted in, "Your all done Bella, let's get you in your dress. You," she pointed to Eli, "Her shoes and head piece are in Edwards room you mind going to get them?" She was careful at the way she placed her words. She didn't want to seem demanding.

"Sure," she walked out humming to herself. She was so happy just being able to walk down the hall without being watched. Alice got out my dress. That was one of many things I asked to be simple. It was a simple gown style the white fabric stopped at my ankle and a tool like fabric finished to the floor. And it had tiny accents of blue crystals dressing the white fabric. The shoes un-lucky for me were heels but I could pull them off with my new grace. The head piece was a small tiara graced with small blue diamonds. When Alice finally let me see myself full mirror I was stunned. I looked like one of those bridal runway models.

"Now let's finally get you married," Alice squealed. She was jumping in place. She was in her long dark blue bridesmaids dress. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"You of all people should have seen this coming," Mia commented. As I thanked her I realized something.

"How are you going to be down there when people think your dead?" I wanted her to be a brides maid but she said she has to stay hidden.

"Me and Peter will be watching from the stairs," she said. The wedding was downstairs because it was raining. "Don't worry there are probably some people I'm not ready to see."

"That will change quickly," Alice smiled. Mia was about to retort but it was time. Charlie walked in stuffed into his old suit. He didn't seem to happy but then again what father did when he gave out his only child. Everyone filed out of room except for Mia who was now hiding behind the mirror.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me. "You're so young." We had this conversation five times.

"Dad, I haven't been more positive about something," I said confidently.

"Alright, you look beautiful though," he caved for the final time.

"Thanks dad. Shall we get this over with?"

"The quicker the better," he agreed as he held his arm out to me. I took it and we walked out the door and to the top of the stairs. I could see he small group of selected group of people that were invited. I could see my mom and Phil, the werewolves, Jake, The Cullen's, and a few others. "You ready?" I nodded. We began to walk down the stairs as the classical wedding march began. I felt almost the clumsy human I was over a year ago as everyone's eyes were watching me. I kept all my focus on Edward. He looked perfect as always with his hair they I love it. Charlie handed me over to Edward and went to take his seat. Jasper was going to do the ceremony, there was no way we were letting Emmett do it. The would be a ticking time bomb and our nerves. I wanted the ceremony old and traditional. Like from the early 1900's, like Edward. But he insisted we do our own vows I told him mine would be a disaster but he said to try. Then I reminded him that I being gone year I supposedly had amnesia and I couldn't really say the things I wanted plus I was a horrible actor. That made him cave. He would make his own and I could improvise if I wanted to. But he knew I would prefer nothing too long. I was going to debate after he said his. Here it goes.

"Edward would like to say some of your own vows?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'll make it short like you wanted but don't think I would be able to sum up how much I love you but I will try. I just want to say that I will always be yours until the end of time, no matter what." That one sentence summed everything he felt by the look in his eyes he meant it. It was a good thing I couldn't cry anymore.

"Bella would you like to say anything?" here it goes.

"He pretty much said it all perfectly." That was stupid but I don't think I could top anything that that came out of his mouth. I shrunk my shield away from my mind. I love you I thought as Jasper finished off the ceremony. I looked at Edwards shocked face. I let the shield back over my mind simply smiling at him.

"I now pronounce you husband a wife," Jasper said. That was it. We were going to be together forever. I pressed my lips against his sweetly. Nothing to raw for the sake of everyone being there. When we broke apart everyone rushed into congratulate us. In the back of the room were Mia and Peter snuck down from their spot on the stairs. They both waved and Peter gave a thumbs up. Mia rolled her eyes at him. I couldn't help but laugh at them both. Teri and Peter both looked at where I was laughing. They hadn't seen Mia or Peter yet and they ran over to them embracing them both. All four looked like if they could cry they would. It was a heartwarming scene. Then I eyed Jake who had noticed he was looking at Mia with love. This was going to be interesting. We setup for the reception and the food for the humans and part humans was already. The music started to play and I realized it was my lullaby.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen?" Edward held his hand out to me.

"Why certainly Mr. Cullen," I took his hand as he led me to the area we made the dance floor.

"You look amazing," he said as we started dancing.

"I could say the same about you." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I looked around the room. "This perfect," I whispered. "We finally have our happy ending."

"Who says its ending? This is just a beginning of our endless lives together."

"I like the sound of that."

"Which part would that be love?"

"The part where we're together forever," I admitted. He gently kissed me.

"Me too."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Forever," he agreed.

Mia POV (you thought I was just going to leave her in the corner?"

I watched Bella and Edward dancing together on the dance floor. They were so involved in their love it seemed like it was radiating off of them. I did envy that kind of love. But I was happy for them I really didn't know anyone else that deserved this more than Bella. I looked to my side and noticed Peter had disappeared from my side he wasn't with Teri or Mike. I looked over the heads of everyone there and saw him coming toward me with none other than Jake towing behind. He looked amazing all dressed up.

"Look who I found Mia," Peter said. He acted all innocent but I was so sticking Heidi on him when we got back.

"Yes I see," I noted, "why don't you go bother someone else for a while." He didn't say anything else, he ran off into the crowd. "Kids, what are you going to do with 'em." I turned to Jake. "It is really good to see you again Jake," well that was the understatement of the year.

"You to, you look really amazing," he gestured awkwardly to me dress.

"Thank you I could say the same about you," I looked down at my shoes. A new song came on 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Sure," I took his hand and he started leading me to the floor. "Wait, I can't really be seen being I'm not supposed to be here."

"Alright we can just dance right here," he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We began to lightly sway to the music. "I missed you," he said. "A lot actually." I smiled as he admitted that to me.

"I missed you a lot too," I said, "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye last time."

"Why did you?"

"I thought I wouldn't be able to. It would have been too painful for me as selfish as that maybe."

"I guess you're right, I wouldn't have let you go, but they said what kind of trouble you and your brother were in it meant death."

"Yes it does but we were given a very gracious offer and we took it."

"What would that offer be?" here comes the atomic bomb, as soon as I say this he will go running.

"Three hundred years of servitude under the Volturi." I could hear the explosion in my head. He stared blankly at me.

"So will I ever see you again?" He asked. He wasn't running maybe he did care that much.

"I don't know."

"I really need to get something off my chest," he said.

"That tacky tie?" I teased. He laughed and smiled.

"Don't tell my dad that."

"My lips are sealed but you were saying?" The urge to want to know what he had to say was killing me inside.

"I wanted to say. When you left I realized something. I realized that I love you. I know it sounds insane that a Werewolf," he whispered the creatures name, "would love a vampire but I believe that I have imprinted on you." I was silent staring at him in shock that he could possible feel a tenth of what I felt for him. "Can you say something please?" he begged.

"I can't believe it," I whispered. His face fell.

"You don't feel the same way," he let me go but I grabbed his hands.

"Wait, what I mean is that I can't believe that you feel the same way I do. I love you Jacob Black. Like you said I don't know how this happened but it has and I have fallen for you." I was finally having the love I have only read in stories. He smiled and put his wonderfully warm hands back around my waist.

"That we know I love you and you love me where does that leave us?" He asked.

"It leaves us right here," I reach up on my toes and pressed my lips against his. His lips were hot against my clod one creating chemical reaction. This was the perfect person for me. Right then it didn't matter if he was a werewolf; big deal, that fact I was serving the Volturi for three hundred years; we would find a way to be together forever. What mattered is that he loved me and I loved him. We were going to make this work.

"I love you," his whispered and we broke apart and he caught his breath.

"No matter what."

* * *

Tadah! does it make up for my absence? now i don't know to make another chappie and have the epi 300 years later or have that whole 300 years later thing a completely diffrent story up to you people im game for both let me know in ur reviews which reminds me PLEASE REVIEW I MISS THEM IN MY INBOX! thanks =)


	22. Chapter 22: Promises

* * *

Here is that last part of this story i am planning on making a small after story no more them ten chapters i think but still not sure.

Thanks For reading this story =) 3 u all!

I don't own twilight

* * *

Epilogue – Promise

Bella POV

"Has anyone seen Mia?" Peter asked me. He had his dreadful normal size black cloak on. It was three o'clock the day after our wedding, which was the best day of my entire existence. Mia had been disappearing and reappearing ever since the day started. She was with all of us that night when everyone left. She kept acting like we did notice her making out with Jake in the corner, Alice actually took a picture. Mia would kill her later if she found out.

"No but she better show up soon or we might not get you to the airport in time." I answered. We were going to drive them instead of having them run. Just another way of stretching our time together with them. Mia was planning on obtaining a secret PO Box somewhere so can send and receive letters when they went out 'hunting' for the Volturi.

"I'm right here," Her voice called. She was right behind me. She was out of her party dress and into simple jeans and peasant top.

"You could have given a heart attack if I could have one," I muttered

"That's why I did it cause I knew you wouldn't have one."

"Where have you been?" Peter complained. "I don't know if I packed this right," he looked toward the bag which still had things sticking out of it.

"Three hundred and seven years old and you can't even pack a bag," Mia fixed the clothes jutting out of it.

"Then next time you be here to help," he said.

"I don't think we will be packing bags anytime soon after this," She said.

"Where have to been?" I asked.

"I had to see someone but the dogs wouldn't let me," she muttered.

"You didn't cross the border did you?" I took a step back and landed against Edward.

"No, I'm not stupid," she laughed. "But I don't think I'll be seeing him."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation but I suggest we leave soon or we might get a little visit from unwanted visitors," Edward said. We all agreed and we headed down stairs to everyone and to say good bye. Mia and Peter went ahead of us.

"I'm going to miss these two," I whispered to Edward.

"We all will, it's a sad thing what is happening between her and Jake being apart," he agreed.

"Promise that will never happen to us?" I asked.

"Promise."

Mia POV

Everyone was waiting downstairs all waiting to say there good byes before Edward and Bella took us to the airport. I didn't see the need we could run just as fast as a car but I wasn't ready to fully let go. We said our goodbyes to Mike and Teri first then all of 'kids', and Carlisle and Esme. They all had the same thing to say. Be careful, we love you, keep in touch, and hope to see you in less than three hundred years. It was actually very depressing after having such a good time last night. Dancing with everyone, watching Bella and Edward get married, and just being near Jake. They were having extra patrol around the borders to make sure nothing went in or out. Edward was talking our bag to the car until I noticed something.

"Peter when was the last time you hunted?" I asked. His eyes were pitch back.

"Uh, two days ago."

"If you even go near a human you'll jump them," I sighed. Then we all could hear the incoming of a far away heart beat. Peter was after it. "Wonderful," I muttered. I began to run after him with Almost everyone following behind me. He couldn't smell him anymore. But I knew he was close seeing that I could see him. I jumped forward and landed on top of him. "Fight it," I demanded of him as he struggled. "You don't want it. Remember who you are." He continued to struggle. "Give it up already," I complained. He stopped but his eyes were still black.

"Sorry," he muttered, "the smell was just so strong."

"We all get that," Jasper said.

"You too?" Peter asked him.

"Even me. Come on we'll see if we can find something near the house to hold you over until you get back to Italy," Jasper and everyone took Peter away and I was still sitting on the forest floor. I pushed my hand through my hair in frustration and annoyance. A fresh breeze came through and the sweet rotten smell came with it. I looked up and saw a dog the size of a small bear. It seemed to smile at me. Normally when a vampire was faced with this situation would either fight or run away depending on their courage but I just sat there and smiled.

"I thought I wouldn't get to see you before we left," I said. I walked over to him curious I reached out to touch the fur. He didn't move as I moved my hands over the fur. It was soft and thick. There were a few bits of the forest from his run over here. "I kind of hard to talk to a dog," I said. He looked at me and rolled over on his side. I just rolled my eyes. "Come on please," I begged. He didn't move. "Fine if I can't talk to you I should go. I turned to walk away and took about two steps until two warm arms wrapped around me and held me back.

"What no hug good-bye?" he asked. His breath against my neck was soothing and warm.

"Well it is only three hundred years," I sighed. I turned in his arm to face him. He wasn't happy about that amount of time. It wasn't until then I noticed he was shirtless.

"I really wish it didn't have to like this," he muttered. "It seems that everything was starting to be happy again and now this." He stroked my hair. I leaned my head against his chest.

"I know, I want to be always near you. Promise me something," I looked up at him.

"Anything," he said.

"Will you wait for me until we can be together? I don't know your life span as a wolf but try and wait for me. But I don't want you to be miserable."

"I would never be miserable if it meant waiting for you. The time away from you would kill me. But I promise I will do anything to have you with me again even if it means waiting three centuries." I smiled. Then there was a loud bark or howl from behind Jake. We turned without breaking our hold on each other and saw half the pack watching us. Some growled but the biggest remained calm. I could tell he was the leader. I looked at Jake who had frustration written all over his face.

"Mia," Bella called, and then everyone came on the other side of the wolves.

"Oh, well this is wonderful," I muttered. Both caught. I just looked down. "I better go I don't want anyone to get in trouble with the Volturi and your pack needs you."

"They can wait for this," he placed his hand under my chin and reached down to place his lips against mine. The warm sensation flooded through my body but it ended too quickly. He pulled away and looked me straight in my eyes. "I promise."

"I love you." He kissed my forehead and pulled away to join the pack. Peter came to join my side. He hugged my leg as the pack disappeared. Out of instinct I picked him up and decided to head back to the house.

"You okay?" Peter asked me.

"Asked me that in three hundred years."

*fin*

* * *

Whoo! Now Please Review this one more time =D


	23. Chapter 23: Sequel!

A/N

I know how much everyone hates authors notes but

I just wanted to say the sequel of this is up

It called 'Did You Wait for me?'

Link is in the profile hope you read it! =)

And Look at my new story

An Angel Walks Among Us

Thanks =)

~ Danni


End file.
